Love Does Cost Some Things
by Crystal Crest
Summary: Kagome’s a freshmen college student in need of a job for a program at school. She ends up being an assistant to a day care teacher. She soon grows to like it, as well as a little girl who goes there. To bad the same thing doesn’t apply to the girl’s dad.
1. Finding a Job

Love Does Cost Some Things

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Kagome's a freshmen college student in need of a job for a program at school. She ends up being an assistant to a day care teacher. She soon grows to like the job, as well as a little girl who goes there. To bad the same thing doesn't apply to the girl's father. Inu/Kag & Mir/San.

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fic to ever put on , but not my first one to write. I happen to recently come up with a couple of fics which have not been posted. So when they are, I hope you all enjoy and approve of them. Also while reading, the 'friends' Kagome refers to are no other than her three friends in present time Tokyo, that go to her high school. If anyone happens to know there names (because I forgot), please tell me in a review for I may need them for future reverence. Thanks! Well I hope you enjoy and read till your hearts content. But before you go any further I'd like to point out a few things of importance as to not confuse anyone and for those who don't know (if any).

When some thing is written like "........", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '..........', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!".

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _::Flash Back::_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding a Job

Kagome sighed as she walked through the halls of Nagasaki University, which was named after its founder. Today had been an exhausting yet uneventful day, as usual; it wasn't anything new to her. She just got out of her calculus class, which was more than 120 minutes long. She wasn't used to nor did she like being in a class for such a long period of time. Especially one that had anything to do with numbers. Which she noticed strangely included almost every coarse she was taking.

"I know they said we'd have to use math for every day life but this is ridiculous." she muttered, as she stepped outside.

It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the air was cleansed which was surprising since the University was located in the city, and couples were there to savor it. Showingthat love was truly in the air...............she hated it. Love. What was love? Well, she knew that she couldn't answer that question since she hadn't fully experienced it herself. Sure she knew the love you share with your family but not the kind you experienced with a spouse of some kind, like a boyfriend. It's like boys just didn't like her.

She sighed again after seeing the untrue ness of her words. She didn't have any trouble with boys as a matter of fact. It's just that for some weird bizarre reason she always attracted the weird ones. Her cousin used to always say, 'Cuz, to catch the good fish, you need the right bait.' She frowned at the thought. She couldn't really decipher her cousin's words. Did she mean she had to change her personality, or change the way she dressed? She shook the thought out only to replace new ones.

'Well if them fish don't like the bait I'm giving, then they can just keep looking for ones more of their taste.' she thought, as she entered the library.

"Kagome! What a surprise seeing you here." a voice said, which she regretfully recognized.

"Oh hi Hojo," she muttered, as she turned around to see none to her surprise Hojo standing behind her. 'Example number one.' she thought. Confirming her point on attracting weird boys.

"Fancy meeting you here!" he cheerfully said with a smile. Kagome arched a brow at the comment.

"Hojo, I always come to the library everyday after my classes." she said dryly. 'And on my lunch break, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.'He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, you do don't you? Sorry, it sort of slipped my mind." he nervously laughed while Kagome forced a smile which he indeed bought.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go on-" he began before being cut off by a girl who instantly stood before him. Kagome blinked after seeing the back of the head of a blond, when just a second ago it was Hojo's face she was looking at.

"Hi Hojo!" the blond whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes to do so.

"Oh, hi there." Hojo smiled which made the girl blush. Kagome merely rolled her eyes.

'If she gets all worked up over a smile, just imagine what would happen if he shook her hand' Kagome thought reverting her attention to the two.

" Oh I'm fine thank you. But enough about me. I was wondering if I could get your autograph on this thing here." she answered. Holding out a foot ball which she pulled out of a bag to Hojo.

Kagome yawned and smirked at the upcoming thought. "That's funny, I don't remember hearing Hojo ask whether you were fine or not." she said casually, as she looked at her nails. The blond turned her head around to only glare at her.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business Higurashi." she snarled behind a whisper. As she turned her attention back to Hojo with a smile. It was just so typical. Kagome sighed as she glared at the back of the blonds head.

Nabiki Nagasaki, daughter to the owner of Nagasaki University. She had known Nabiki longer than she had known Hojo. And that was saying something since she knew Hojo since Jr. High, and boy did she hate her. Nabiki made her life a living hell since the day she found out that Hojo had an interest in her. Heck, they used to be friends during middle school and Jr. High, but that all changed in the seventh grade.

Everyone knew that most girls in the school had a crush on Hojo for one reason or another. Some others knew right from the start, while others kept in secrecy. But from what she could observe, nobody had a bigger crush on Hojo than Nabiki, which was visible to every-one but Hojo. Most people know what a crush means, but for Nabiki it literally meant 'crush'. She'd 'crush' the girls who even tried to talk to Hojo and in the process 'crushed' the hopes of others getting a chance with him. Nabiki made it clear to every girl in that school including the ninth graders that he was hers. Threatening them one way or another. With power, popularity, money, and a respect-ed as well as feared father, little miss princess could get or have anything she wanted.

'Anything but Hojo.' she thought with a sigh. Remembering the day quite well. It was lunch at Titsuya High and Nabiki had slipped a love letter into Hojo's locker which held a poem and clues to finding out who his secret admire was. Which unfortunately at the end, didn't turn out as planned. For both her and Nabiki.

_::Flashback::_

_Kagome sighed as she took a bite out of her sub she had bought from home. Today was __the day that Hojo was finally going to meet his 'soul mate' as Nabiki had put it. Looking __to her left, she saw her crazed love friend apply some lip gloss on herself while looking __through a compact mirror. Nabiki had fully ex-plained to her and the other girls that once __he followed the clues it would lead him right to the cafeteria, and that she would be __sitting in the second table in the third row. _

_Not only was it Nabiki's special day, but the day of the anni-versary that all five of them __became friends which they always celebrated every year. But it seemed that now that all __of them had boyfriends and in a couple of minutes including Nabiki, life just wouldn't be __the same. They all seemed to forget about some of the things that used to mean something __to them. _

'_Like our friendship,' she thought, as she looked around a couple of tables to see her __three friends sitting on different ones with their boyfriend's. _

_She didn't really get a chance to hang out with them lately since each one of them always __had plans with their boyfriend. So lunch time used to be the only time she got a chance to __do so. That is, until they started eating lunch with their boyfriends leaving her to eat __lunch by herself. At times with Nabiki if she wasn't eating with anyone else. She guessed __the reason she felt depressed was because if things went as planned, she'd be eating __lunch by her little lonesome._

_There was always Sango, but since she was in seventh grade __and Sango was two years older, the kids she often sat with didn't seem to want a seventh __grader around. So she decided it was best that she didn't sit with them._

_Sighing once more, she took a bite out of her sub to only catch the attention of Nabiki. _

"_Kagome what's wrong. You seem tense." Nabiki asked, looking back and forth between __her and the entrance to the cafeteria. _

"_Depressed is more like it." she sighed. _

"_Oh Ka-gi-wa-gi there's nothing to be depressed about." she reassured her, smiling as __she did so. _

_Kagome frowned at the little nick name that Nabiki had given her since day one but __brightened at the thought of Nabiki remembering what today was. _

" _There isn't?" Kagome asked smiling. _

_Nabiki merely nodded her head. "Yeah! I mean in a while Hojo will come in here and __whisk me away in his arms and declare me as his woman." _

_Kagome glared at her friend and reverted her attention back to her sub. Shrugging, __Nabiki looked at her self in her compact mirror once more before shutting it close._

"_Ka-gi?" Nabiki questioned, receiving a muffled answer in return, "What's the antonym __for yes?" _

_Kagome raised a brow. "Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked curiously. _

"_Well," she sighed, "Yes is too original and so out there. I want to find another word I __can use when he ask me to be his." _

_Kagome frowned but decided not to comment. "Um, how about no." Kagome suggest __casually, watching Nabiki frown in return. _

"_No?! Kagome why would I say no if I 'want' to be his girlfriend?!" Nabiki questioned, __arching a brow as she did so. _

_Kagome frowned. "Then Nabiki if that's the case, you want to know the synonym." _

"_That's what I said." _

"_No, you said you wanted the antonym, not the synonym."_

"_Their not the same thing?" Nabiki questioned, putting her finger on her chin in thought. _

_Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding not to comment. They had just learned the difference __between the two words last class. She looked towards Nabiki to see her attention all of a __sudden locked on something else. Following her gaze she saw Hojo near the entrance __looking at a piece of paper then towards their table. As he made his way towards them._

_Kagome sighed. 'Good bye social lunch times. Hello lonely ones.' she thought, as she __took a sip of her soda. And soon to everyone present surprise including hers and Nabiki, __Hojo wrapped his arms around Kagome._

_She looked up to see Hojo smiling down at her. "Hello my little secret admire," he __smiled, stunning Kagome, "I should have known from the start. But then again I had my __suspicions." he said through chuckles, taking a seat next to her. _

"_Hojo you got the wrong-" Kagome began as she looked to her left to see a just as __equally stunned Nabiki. _

"_Table? No that couldn't be. I followed all the clues and they led me straight to you," he __smiled, putting a stray hair behind Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed at the act but shook __her head deciding to stick to the matter at hand until she almost doubled over at his next __comment. _

"_Hey Higurashi, I didn't know you were a natural blond." _

_She almost fell out of her seat as well as everyone else at his statement. Looking at __Nabiki, she found the blond surprised too. Nabiki was the only blond seated at this table._

_Heck from what she knew she was the only Japanese born blond in the whole entire __school, for the exception of the European or American transfer students who were female. __As she remem-bered Nabiki saying she put in that fact including a myraid of others like __her personality, what she liked to do for fun, and so on. She grimaced as she looked at __the still stunned Nabiki and then at herself. How the hell did he miss that?!_

"_Hojo I'm not-" she began, until he grasped both of her hands in his._

"_Higurashi it's okay, I understand," Hojo sighed. _

"_You do?" she asked relieved._

"_Yes of course, I understand why you waited this long to tell me how you feel, but what I __don't understand is why you couldn't tell me your feelings instead of writing them in a __letter. Am I that intimidating?" he asked concerned._

"_I didn't-" _

"_My mother did always say I was a very intimidating child, still does." he sighed, cursing __his intimidating ways._

_Kagome sighed, just when you thought he'd see the light, he'd just dig himself into a __deeper hole of denseness. Kagome frowned at his last few statements. Hojo, intimidating? _

_She looked back towards the boy with a doubtful look. If there was a word to describe the __boy, intimidating would surely not be one of them. He was only cheerful, helpful, __carefree, dense... __.....dense. Hojo was one of those people who would, if in a plane that __was about to crash and they were one parachute short, would gladly give up his __parachute. Not that that's a bad thing but, that's the kind of person he was._

'_Hojo's mother is either blind or hasn't seen him since birth' she thought, growing __nervous as more people tuned in to their little episode._

"_You-" Kagome again began, until Hojo interrupted._

"_Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot about Yuugo." he smiled. _

"_Who?" Kagome asked, forgetting the matter at hand._

"_You'll see. Just wait right here and I'll be right back." he smiled, giving her a kiss on __the cheek before he got up from his seat. _

"_Hojo wait..." she said, as she watched him head towards the exit. _

_Kagome frowned as she heard the many awes coming from all present. Whether they __meant them or were merely teasing her, she found the utter thought of being Hojo's __anything repulsing. _

"_Can you believe him, thinking I'm the one who wrote the...le....ter." she stopped as she __saw the glare Nabiki was giving her._

"_You bitch!" Nabiki yelled, surprising Kagome._

"_What?" Kagome asked in disbelief._

"_You heard me. You couldn't stand the thought of me being happy so you went and stole __him from under my nose!" she yelled, standing suddenly to improvise her point._

"_Listen Nabiki I didn't-" Kagome began._

"_Didn't mean to? I can't believe you copied my idea and wrote Hojo a letter you slut!" __Nabiki yelled._

"_Me? A slut? Guess you haven't been looking in the mirror lately!" Kagome said __angrily. She couldn't believe it, Nabiki was choosing Hojo over her!_

_"How dare you!" Nabiki yelled, pushing Kagome as she did so. Kagome stumbled back __before glaring at Nabiki._

_"I don't believe you'd choose Hojo over me. I thought we were friends!" Kagome yelled, __to in turn receive a smirk from Nabiki._

_"Exactly Higurashi, we 'were' friends." she said, crossing her arms._

_Kagome bit her bottom lip, holding back tears she knew were to fall. She wasn't going to __give Nabiki the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

"_You know what," Kagome said, gathering her stuff, "I don't need to take this shit. If you __don't believe me then that's your problem." she said as she turned around heading for __the exit._

"_Well this doesn't surprise me at all. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." __Nabiki smirked, as she watched Kagome come to a halt._

_Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" _

"_Don't try to act like you didn't her me. Your just like your mom, always running away __from your problems, except your mom ran away from your father."_

_Kagome's eyes watered as she tried to keep calm and not let her words effect her._

"_Like I said, that apple didn't fall far from the tree now di-" Nabiki was cut off as she felt __a hand collide with her face, stumbling behind a chair in pain in the process. Nabiki's __eyes watered as she put her hand on her stinging cheek. She looked up to see Kagome __standing over her with her hand raised as though she were to slap her again. _

"_Don't you ever talk about my mom like that again!" she yelled, watching as people __crowded around them._

"_Y..y.. you bi-" _

"_Nabiki if you say one more thing, I swear you'll walk out of here with more than what I __gave." Kagome threatened, balling her fist to her side. _

"_Uh Higurashi?"_

_Kagome looked up to see Hojo with what seemed to be a puppy in his arms, looking from __her to Nabiki._

_Kagome gave Nabiki one last glare before picking up her lunch bag and headed towards __the exit, going through the crowd of people who moved out of her way seeing how pissed __she was._

_Hojo then looked at Nabiki who was trying to get up then at Kagome who__was nearing the exit. "Did I miss something?"_

_::End of Flashback::_

Kagome sighed, after that Nabiki snitched on her and they both had detention for a week.Nabiki for starting it, and Kagome for finishing. Nabiki and her didn't speak so much as aword to each other after-wards besides insults. And from that day Nabiki started calling her from her last name. Naot that she didn't mind, the lesser the familiarity the better. And to make matters worst, two of her friends except one took Nabiki's side instead of hers, stating that Kagome was jealous and whatnot.

Kagome looked up, as she saw Nabikipressed up against Hojo from the side, as she watched Hojo sign her name on the football.

"Write, to you my-" Nabiki began, as Hojo cut her off.

"Fellow Titsuya, from Hojo" Hojo said, finishing her sentence as he handed her back herball.

"Hojo, take this......this um thing back. That's not what I wanted you to write." she whined, as she handed him back her football.

Kagome shook her head in shame. It was funny how Nabiki knew that Hojo was a'football player', but didn't know what a 'football' was.

'Wait a minute, what am I doing just standing here. This is my chance to leave.' Kagome thought to herself, as she quietly turned around and headed for the library stairs.

Hojo frowned slightly at Nabiki and looked up noticing Kagome was gone.

"Hey, where did Higurashi go?" Hojo questioned, looking around as he did so.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed at hearing Kagome's name. She then smiled sweetly at Hojo.

"You know Higurashi, probably had to run off some place like always. So, where were we." she said seductively. She frowned when realizing he wasn't listening to her but looking around the place for......

"Higurashi"

* * *

Kagome gave a relieved sigh, happy that she was out of that predicament. She smiled when she saw Sango.

"Hey Sango, sorry I'm late." Kagome sighed, taking a seat in front of Sango at the desk, seeing that Sango was too absorbed in a book she was reading.

"Hello? Anyone in there." Kagome grabbed the text book and pulled it down to see a magazine take it's place. Kagome arched a brow.

Sango smiled sheepishly, "Now how did that get there." she cried, as though outraged, seeing Kagome looking skeptical.

"Sango don't you have an exam tomorrow?" Kagome sighed, seeing Sango sigh in return.

"Kagome I've been studying all week and I've crammed in more than necessary." Sango said, going back to reading her magazine.

Kagome sighed, "Guess who I ran into on my way here."

"Hojo" Sango replied, not lifting her gaze from her magazine.

"No not Hojo.....wait how did you know" Kagome asked, surprised Sango got it.

"Kagome, you've been asking me that same question for the past few days." Sango replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and don't I do a good job at it." she smiled, watching her friend frown in return.

"That reminds me, did you find a job yet?" Sango asked, putting down her magazine.

"For what?" Kagome questioned confused.

Sango sighed, "For the program at school. You know, the one when your supposed to get a job and get a taste of how it would be like in the 'real world'."

"Speak for yourself. I've had a job before and it wasn't that life experiencing." Kagome replied, grabbing Sango's magazine from the table.

"Kagome, I doubt opening a lemonade stand on your front lawn counts." Sango said, snatching back the magazine from Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "Oh yes it does, do you know how long it took me to squash those lemons?" Kagome frowned, crossing her arms.

Sango rolled her eyes deciding not to comment at how much she looked like a child, until a girl she recognized from one of her classes with two other girls tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, your Sango right?" the girl asked, while two of her friends giggled.

"Yes, what do you want?" Sango questioned, watching them with a wary eye.

"Are you ready for the exam tomorrow?" the girl questioned, smirking as she did so.

Sango smiled as she realized she was in the class she had an exam for. "Yeah, studied and everything." Sango said, her suspicions lowering.

"That's good," the girl said slyly, as her friends laughed, "because I know you'll do an 'exterminating' job." she smiled, before walking away to only soon join the others in laughter.

Sango frowned, knowing beforehand they were up to no good.

Kagome's eyes softened as she watched Sango watch their retreating backs.

"Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly, to only see her friend face her with a smile.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm not six anymore. That stuff doesn't bother me." Sango sighed, reassuring her.

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "Who was that any way?"

Sango shrugged, "Don't know, she's in my class though." Sango said, putting down her magazine on the table.

"She looks nauseatingly familiar" Kagome said, putting her finger on her chin in thought.

"Well either way Kagome, you need to find a job and quick because you may end up getting a lousy one." Sango cautioned, knowing Kagome wasn't taking any of this into account.

Kagome grabbed the magazine to look at the front cover to see that months issue topic to be hot bachelors of Japan. To catch a glimpse of the picture shot of number 1 on the list on the front cover.

"C'mon Sango, this is Tokyo we're talking about. How hard can it be to find a job?"

* * *

"How hard can it be to find a job?!" Kagome yelled agitated, rescanning the newspaper. She had been at it for the last two hours looking for a job.

'Maybe I should've listened to Sango.' Kagome thought, sighing as she did. Every time she found an ad for help needed for a job she would be given the 'we already have enough people helping from colleges', or just a plain 'no'.

Kagome fell on her bed with a sigh, wondering how she was gonna pull herself out of this one. Until she felt something on her leg. She looked down to see her dog laying on top of her legs.

"Yuugo." Kagome warned, sitting up.

Her dog just opened up one eye and none to soon closed it ignoring her completely.

Kagome frowned at her dog. At times she'd think her dog was an actual person the way he always acted. She never really found out what kind of dog Yuugo was, him being the only kind she's ever seen. With his white fur and oddly colored golden eyes he was one of a kind. Also of how he was rather big for a normal dog.

'Then again, he isn't exactly 'normal' to begin with.' Kagome thought, sighing as she remembered the day she got him. Hojo gave her Yuugo as a present after the whole incident between her and Nabiki, handing it to her after their last period. How he managed to get it into school was beyond her but when she tried to give him back the puppy, she couldn't. It wasn't that Hojo wouldn't take the puppy, it's just that the puppy didn't want to go back to Hojo. So having no other choice she kept him, adding another member to her already crazy family.

She sighed in relief when she managed to pull her legs from under him to only soon glare down at the dog.

"Yuu, you know I'm mad at you right?" Kagome said, only to watch the dog yawn in return. Kagome twitched in anger, hating the thought of being ignored by a dog.

"Hey, you answer me when I'm talking to you" Kagome warned, poking him with her finger. Yuugo turned his head ignoring her yet again.

"The way you talk to him, you'd think you expected him to answer you back."

Kagome turned towards her door to see her younger brother leaning against it, arms crossed against his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes. Since her thirteen-year-old brother started changing, he started to act all conceited in a way. Thinking he could tell her what to do. And it wasn't just her noticing his changes but also many girls at his school.

'I'm beginning to miss the old scared of everything always running to mama Souta.' Kagome thought with a sigh, as she watched him approach her.

"What did he do this time, ignore you." Souta laughed, not knowing how true his words were.

Kagome glared at him, "Oh just shut up Souta, I'll have you know that I'm looking for a job and don't need your constant nagging. So do me a favor and leave" Kagome warned, pointing to the door.

Souta just snorted and headed towards her bed, taking a seat. Kagome frowned.

"Your not gonna do that lemonade thing again are you? Cause I know from experience that your lemonade tasted like kit." Souta said, leaning against the head board with his arms behind his head, before closing his eyes.

Kagome lowered her brows in confusion, "Kit?"

Souta opened up a lazy eye. "What? You'd rather have me say the actual word?" Souta jokingly smirked, before closing his eyes much like Yuugo had previously done to her.

Kagome frowned, figuring he used kit as a substitution of shit. She looked between her dog and Souta. Both doing exactly what Kagome thought they did best, ignore her. She really couldn't figure out who rubbed off on who. Sighing, she grabbed the newspaper, to only soon cry out in frustration.

"I'm never going to be able to find a job, I'm screwed." Kagome whined, falling face first onto her bed beside Souta.

"Too bad" Souta remarked sighing, unknowingly intriguing Kagome.

"Too bad what?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"Too bad you can't get a job at Wacdonalds, because then it would be easy sailing from there." He said, before being snagged in a bear crushing hug.

"Oh Souta your a genius!" Kagome cried, hugging him before releasing him soon after.

Souta glared at Kagome before dusting and rearranging his transfigured clothes.

"Took you long enough to realize it." he replied angrily, but in spite of himself smirked before heading out of Kagome's room.

Kagome smiled as she reached for the phone and dialed the number to Wacdonalds, knowing it by heart. Souta was right, if she managed to get a job there it would be easy sailing from there. She practically lived there during her junior high years. Even though she guessed it wasn't the type of job she suspected her college wanted them to get.

"Hello.....Hello?" a voice from the other end said.

"Oh sorry about that. I was wondering if there was a way for me to get a job there?" Kagome asked, hearing a pause on the other line.

"Kagome!?" the voice on the other end said which Kagome guessed was male, "It's me Hojo!"

"Hojo you work there?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah I do, for the whole job thing at the University. So what up." he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if I could get a job there or not." Kagome said, hoping he'd just answer her question.

"Oh, well as much as I'd like to give you the job, it's not my decision so let me go get the manager." he said before, what Kagome guessed, doing what he proposed. She sighed, just picturing Hojo looking around franticly for the manager so she could get the job and work along side him. Kagome frowned, beginning to have second thoughts about working there.

"Hello?!" someone said rudely on the other end. Kagome frowned until her eyes widened when recognizing the voice.

"Nabiki?!" Kagome asked surprise.

"Higurashi?!" Nabiki answered, surprised as well.

"What areyou doing there?!" Kagome questioned.

"I work here, what the hell are you doing calling here?!" Nabiki asked angrily on the other line.

Kagome frowned, "I just wanted to know whether I could get a job there."

"Well let me make this clear, no." Nabiki stated simply, to soon laugh.

Kagome frowned, "Well like Hojo said, only the manager can decide so can you go get him or her?" Kagome stated rather than requested.

"Well your talking to her, Nabiki Nagasaki manager of Wacdonalds how may I help you. Oh wait I already did." Nabiki again repeated, surprising Kagome.

'Nabiki? Manager? What the hell where they thinking?' Kagome thought stunned, until coming up with a plausible answer, 'Money.' How else did Nabiki score the job that usually took a person months or more to get.

"But there may be a way for you to get the job." Nabiki bargained, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Oh, and how is that?" Kagome replied, skeptical.

"Beg"

Kagome hung up the phone angrily before glaring down at it as though it were Nabiki. The nerve! She would never beg Nabiki for anything no matter how desperate she was. She got up from her bed and headed toward the door to go downstairs where her family was.

She sighed when she saw her grandfather sitting on the arm chair which no one else was permitted to sit on but himself and Souta sitting on the couch watching the tv which was on commercial.

"Now what's the matter Kagome?" her grandfather asked, seeing her sit next to Souta on the couch in a pissed mood.

"Oh, she's just bummed because she can't find a job for a school thingy and school....thingy." Souta said without removing his eyes from the screen.

Kagome arched a brow at her brothers incorrect use of words before realizing that he was too indulged in the television to notice. No matter how much Souta changed, she knew that tv and video games would be his number one hobby.

'If you could call it one' she thought skeptical, putting her attention to the tv.

"Well Kagome," Grandpa sighed,"I'm sorry to say this but I don't know how your going to find a job this late in the program. Your, how do you kids say it, oh yes screwed."

Kagome and Souta both unglued their eyes from the screen at the same time to stare at their grandfather in shock.

"What!?" they both stated in unison.

"What? Is it not the way you kids today talk?" he questioned confused, "Is there something wrong with the way I said it?"

Souta and Kagome blinked figuring that talking like them would be the last thing their grandfather would do.

"No nothings wrong just don't say that in public........please." Souta pleaded, suddenly remembering that tomorrow was his turn to take grandpa to the market.

Grandpa frowned at his grandson before realizing that Kagome changed the channel from the news.

"Kagome Higurashi, change the channel back this instant. Your almost an adult. It's about time you learned to watch the news instead of all this nonsense you view every night."

Kagome frowned before changing the channel back. At times she wondered why her grandfather treated her differently than the way he treated Souta and she doubt her being older had anything to do with it. He treated Souta, heck even Yuu and Buyo with more respect. Remembering the time her grandfather was sweeping the steps and since Buyo was in his way he used the broom and 'accidentally' hit Buyo to the bottom of the steps.

Kagome winced. 'Okay, maybe Buyo wasn't sucha good example.' She sighed, reverting her attention back to the tv.

"Well thank you Tomeda for the update. But in other news Tokyo has been bombarded with young people from colleges looking for jobs for the EIB Program which many colleges participate in hoping their freshman students will get a better understanding of the real world." the lady on tv announced.

Kagome groaned, "Great, even the news is reminding me of my predicament." Kagome whined before receiving a glare from her gramps and brother.

"We went down town where most of the rush was occurring." the male besides her stated, showing a clip of one of their reporters in downtown Tokyo with what seemed to be a student.

"Can you explain what's occurring here." the reporter questioned putting the mike towards the girl.

"Well I'm about to head down to work since I have a shift this Sunday night." the girl answered.

"Is it always this packed?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah it is. But on weekdays, since most students go to school in the morning than in the evening, it's pretty much packed."

"How about the job availability?" the reporter questioned, to see the girls eyes widened.

"Everywhere is pretty much full, that's why the first time I was told about the program I went to find a job right away."

"Well thank you for your time" the reporter smiled before seeing the girl smile in turn before leaving. The reporter then turned back towards the camera.

"You've heard it from one experiencing the rush here herself. The job availability is small and most either don't want them working at their establishment or have more than needed. Some are even firing because of some businesses having to much help." the reporter said gesturing to a sign that said no more help please written over a help needed sign, "So if there are students, if any, that have not gotten a job, the chances of you getting one now that is at least suitable for the program are slim to none. This is Koji from down town Tokyo, back to you Tomeda."

"Thank you Koji", the man known as Tomeda sighed, "I'd hate to be the dummy who waited till now to find a job." he laughed, while the woman besides him smiled.

Souta and Grandpa looked toward Kagome who sank further into her seat.

"Well this is TokyoNews4U and we'll be right back after this commercial break."

Kagome stared at the screen not believing what she just heard.

"Um sis," Kagome slowly turned her head towards her brother, "Okay, 'now'your screwed."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she put away the last of the dishes. After dinner her brother Souta and everyone else headed upstairs for bed leaving her with her mother.

"So I see you haven't found a job yet." Kagome's mom inquired. Kagome sighed.

"Thought as much, so I went off my way to find a suitable job for you." Kagome's mom said, gesturing to a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

Kagome picked it up to soon arch a brow, "A day care center?" Kagome questioned, to watch her mom raise an eyebrow of her own.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"You couldn't find a fast food restaurant or something" Kagome sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table where her mother sat.

"I thought it would be better if you got a job that you would benefit from. Besides you used to love kids, I remember when you where little you always used want to watch over the little kids. Even though you were fairly young yourself." she said, taking a sip of her tea.

Kagome frowned, "Mom I still do, but that was before Souta could walk and talk."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Yes dear, but I don't see any other solution. So I suggest you call there before seven o'clock." Getting up she headed towards the door to what Kagome guessed upstairs.

Sighing, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello this is Sunshine Day Care Center, may I help you?" what seemed to be a female questioned from the other line.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if I could get a job there as maybe an assistant for my college program?" Kagome questioned hearing a pause on the other line.

"Is this some prank, because if it is...?" the lady warned, Kagome's eyes widened.

"No, no I'm really looking for a job for the EIB Program."

"Oh so your one of those dummies who waited till now to find a job." the lady sighed.

Kagome frowned, 'Yeah, today just had to be the day everyone decided to watch the news.'

"Well if that's the case then of course you can work here, can you be here Tuesday evening at around three o'clock?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes of course I can, thank you!"

"Good, see you on Tue-" the lady began, before Kagome cut her off.

"Sorry, but may I please know your name?" Kagome asked, twisting the cord around her finger.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Ms. Tomeda. So I'll see you on Tuesday Miss Higurashi." Ms. Tomeda said before hanging up.

Kagome hanged up the phone and smiled before frowning at how she knew her name.

Kagome smiled realizing her mother probably had something to do with this.

"Well at least I've got a job" she sighed heading towards the door. The only thing was, she was still deciding on whether to be looking forward to Tuesday or dreading it.

* * *

A/N: That was like the longest I've ever typed but it was worth it. I typed so much knowing I wouldn't be able to update till after exams, maybe even later. Some people hate it when a fic is too long but most hate it when it's too short like two pages. A friend of mine said that the longer it was better, stating that if she was only going to read two pages she would have just wrote one herself . So since I may not be able to update soon check on the story ever now and then. Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. Later!

Crystal Crest


	2. Sunshine to Sunset

Love Does Cost Some Things

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N. Hey everybody! Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for me to update. I'm so sorry. It took longer than I expected, after exams a few weeks later when I started typing the next chapter, my computer crashed taking half of the chapter I wrote as well as the starting chapter to one of my other fics. Then I had to start all over which really got me mad, but here it is! This chapter probably won't be as long as the first but I'm now typing the third chapter, which is when Inuyasha makes his appearance since everyone is so impatient to see him. I first planned on him making his appearance on the fourth chapter but what heck. I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and for being my first six reviewers, Kagome M.K, Kc-Luvz-InUyAhSa4EvA, Luna-Dinvine, azn-modern-miko, BlueMoon Goddess, and xxxxxxxxxx. Love ya! And to every body else. Now here's chapter two, hope you guys like it and here's a few things to know of importance, if you know it, skip it and go on to read the chapter, if you don't, you probably missed it in the first chapter, here it is.

When some thing is written like "", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!".

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _:Flash Back:_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunshine to Sunset

Kagome sighed as she leaned forward in her seat, tapping her pen against the surface of her desk. She was so bored, and she just happened to be in her favorite class, English Lit. She didn't know why either, she figured it was either because it was a rainy day, or the fact that today was her first day working at the Sunshine Day Care Center. Deciding to dismiss the fact, she reverted her attention to the professor.

"Now class will be over any minute, so for today's assignment, I want everyone to finish reading the mythology book and write a seven or more page essay about any one of the mythological characters, whether it be a hero or god." The professor said, as he heard a few groans from his students, "The format will be typed, 12 font, and oh another thing, 'single' spaced not 'double' spaced." he said, as his eyes narrowed at a few of the students who often did that, hearing in return more groans than before.

Kagome got up from her seat after writing down her homework on her assignment pad, as she placed her books in her backpack. This was her last class for the day and she had to run down to the library to meet Sango before she headed to work. She was hoping without a doubt that on her way she wouldn't bump into Hojo, or worse Nabiki. She didn't think she'd be up for their usual banters and exchange of insults. Sighing she walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

She sighed as she stepped out of the building and walked towards the library, happy that it stopped raining. She really didn't know what to expect on her first day. For crying out loud, she was going to be helping someone to watch children from the ages of two to four. She walked towards the library to see Nabiki sitting on the steps with two of her little friends. She stopped in her tracks, half of her wanted to avoid confronting Nabiki because she knew she'd bring up the fact that she didn't get a job at Wacdonalds, and that she was the manger. But the other half wanted nothing but to rub in the fact that she got a better job than Nabiki. She continued walking and was not surprised the least bit when Nabiki smirked at her.

"Well, if it isn't Higurashi. Sorry about the other day." she smirked, "But I just couldn't give you the job." she smiled, as the two other girls laughed.

Kagome smirked, "Don't worry about it, I got another job that pays even better than working at Wacdodnalds."

"Oh really, where? Working for your grandfather? I don't think selling fake relics and useless charms pays much." she smirked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the blond, "Actually, the things my grandfather sells are as real as your hair color. Which I know for a fact is true because you're a brunette, not a blond." Kagome smiled, not going to let her get away with what she said about her grandfather, as she watched Nabiki glare at her. "He works an honest living, can't say the same for your father." She may have gone to Nabiki's father's college, but it didn't mean she had to like the guy. He owned vast amounts of property all over Japan, knowing full and well he had forced many people out of their homes, just so he could make a quick profit.

Nabiki laughed, "Hey, it's either to eat, or be eaten. My father happened to choose the wiser."

Kagome rolled her brown eyes, "There's nothing wise about kicking people our of their homes."

"When it benefits you, sure it is." Nabiki smirked.

Kagome glared at her, "Your father-"

"Is a very respectable man who has done a wonderful job with this college." a voice said.

Kagome looked up to see Sango behind her, she lowered her brows, "But Sango he-"

"Yes, yes I know, he's great. Now let's get going, you have somewhere to be in the next hour and thirty minutes." Sango urged, as she grabbed her arm.

"Hope it doesn't have anything to do with exterminating anything." another voice said. Sango looked up to see the same girl who approached her just days ago when she was in the library and made that offensive remark.

Sango arched a brow, "What the hell do you want." Sango commanded more than asked, arms crossed.

The brunette smirked, "Nothing from you, that's for sure. But what business is it of yours? I think I have the right to check up on my little sister, don't you agree Nabi?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wait, you mean 'your' Nabiki's sister Kiyoko?" Kagome asked in disbelief, as she looked between the two.

Both sisters nodded. Kagome couldn't believe it. Back when they were younger and were still friends, Nabiki used to always talk about her older sister Kiyoko and how cool she was. But for as long as she had known her, she had never once seen this sister Nabiki talked so much about. So she assumed Nabiki was lying, it sure as hell wouldn't be the first. From what she could observe, she already didn't like Kiyoko. She compared the two and couldn't believe she didn't see the resemblance. Even though Nabiki had blond hair and a tan she no doubt got from a tanning booth, and her sister Kiyoko had her natural brunette hair and regular skin complexion, the similarities between the two were evident. Not only by the way they looked, but also by their attitudes.

"I see you've heard a lot about me." Kiyoko smirked.

Kagome sneered, "Don't be flattered, didn't hear anything too interesting either." Kagome muttered as she eyed her, watching Kiyoko frown. "I guess that explains why I didn't like you the first time we met in the library."

Nabiki raised a brow in question, as she looked over to her now fuming sister.

Sango rolled her eyes, she didn't care whether she was Nabiki's sister or not, she didn't like the bitch either way. "Whatever, Kagome and I have places to be and people to see, which fortunately don't include any of you."

Both girls glared at Sango, "Listen," the Kiyoko sneered. "Just because you got the lowest score on that test in the class, doesn't mean I'll have any sympathy for you."

Sango frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, the professor said that someone got a 46 percent on the test and that the highest score was a 90 percent. It's pretty evident the way you were nervous the day of the test that you failed it, and that I probably got the highest." she smirked.

Sango arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes really, and since the professor said he wanted everyone to stop by his office to get their test scores, I was just on my way to get it." the Kiyoko leered.

"Are you sure?" Sango questioned, as she opened her backpack to pull out papers stapled together. "Cause I just came from his office and got the my test score, and guess what?" Sango smirked, as she showed Kiyoko what seemed to be a test paper. "I got a 90 percent, so it's pretty evident that 'I' got the highest score. And judging by the way you were straining your neck to copy Koji's paper, which if you actually came to class would have known never studies a damn thing, you're the one who got the 46 percent." Sango said, as she grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Where the hell do you two think your going!" Kiyoko questioned angrily, pissed at being embarrassed like that.

"What business is it of yours?" Sango questioned, mocking the brunette as she started walking, dragging Kagome with her.

Kagome kept quiet until she knew they were out of sight, "Why'd you stop me from telling her father off." Kagome frowned.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? Their father is the owner of this college, do anything to upset daddy's little girls, and your in trouble. You should know from experience."

Kagome sighed, she did know from experience. In seventh grade after she slapped Nabiki for insulting her mom, it seemed that her father found out about it and it almost got her expelled. From what her mom told her when she attended the meeting with the school board and Mr. Nagasaki on the matter, he changed his mind when he found out that she was top of her class and had straight A's as well as with the persuasion of the board. Since he funded her old Junior High school, he had a quite a say in what happened and since they didn't want Mr. Nagaski to remove his fundings, they usually did what he requested. But the school board didn't want to let her go, stating that it would only do more hurt than good.

"Yeah, Yeah I remember." Kagome sighed. "But you shouldn't be one to talk, you just now did the same thing."

Sango sighed, "But you're the one who went as far as to insult the man in charge. Knowing those two, they probably complain constantly to him about people they don't like who go here. But if he found out you were talking bad about him, it would be even worse."

"Yeah right Sango, it's not like he would kick me out of the school or anything." Kagome laughed.

"Listen, if he's able to kick people who haven't done a thing to him out of their homes, just imagine what he'd do to you."

"I guess your right." Kagome sighed, "So, are you going to take the bus today home, didn't say you were having dinner at your parents tonight?"

"Well I was, but my dad called yesterday and insisted he'd pick me up at the library." Sango sighed, "He should be here in a half an hour, so I 'll walk you to the bus stop. If I'm lucky those two will be long gone by the time I get there."

Kagome smiled, "Well you told her off." she laughed, referring to Kiyoko.

"Yeah, that'll teach her to think twice before she tries anything like that again. But knowing now that she's a Nagasaki, I highly doubt that." Sango smiled, as they walked towards the bus stop.

"Hey," Kagome smiled, as she nudged Sango with her elbows. "Congrats on the test."

Sango smiled, "Thanks, knew I passed it since I studied my butt off for it. Nothing compared to you though hm."

Kagome blushed, "No not really."

"C'mon Kagome, if it wasn't true, Mr. Nagasaki wouldn't had wanted you to come to his college so badly."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Sango stop, your embarrassing me." she blushed.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just make sure when your rich and famous you don't forget little old me."

"Your one to talk, if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who always wanted to be a lawyer."

"Still do." Sango smiled.

"Okay then, so when I become rich and famous like you so claim, and I get into some trouble, I know who to call." Kagome smiled.

Sango laughed, "Yeah, we'll give Mr. Nagasaki a run for his money."

"Well it's 'because' of Mr. Nagasaki that I have to work at that day care center." Kagome sighed, as they arrived at the bus stop.

Sango smirked, "Well if you listened to me the first time you probably would have found something better. Even though I don't think it's that bad."

Kagome sighed as she watched the bus approaching, "Well here it is, thanks for walking me here. Even though I didn't need it."

Sango shrugged as she started walking back towards the library, "It was that, or stick around the Nagasakis while I waited for my dad." she said over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kagome smiled as she said goodbye to Sango before entering the bus and taking a seat. She looked at her watch to see she had an hour to get to the day care center on time and had to get on three buses just to get there.

Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Fine she tells me."

* * *

Kagome blinked as she looked at the building in front of her and back at the little piece of paper with the address in her hand.

"This can't be it" she said in disbelief.

The Day Care was actually pretty big and was right next to the dry cleaners her mom every now and then came to drop their expensive clothes, or as her mom would always say were the clothes worth the money. But what she really couldn't believe was that it was located in the part of Japan with all the famous corporate companies and other big business buildings were. Where everybody who was anybody was. It was the part of Japan where she couldn't even afford to eat at any of the restaurants, scratch that, afford to walk in. Which meant not only would she be taking care on kids from the ages of two to four, but snotty rugrats whose parents were most likely rich and famous and could do away with her if they so pleased. She sighed as she walked in, frowning when she was met with screeching. She winced as she put her hands over her ears.

"Now Rika, that's not a very nice things to say! Yukio, put that thing down right now! Don't you dare put that crayon in your mouth Leon!" a woman Kagome proposed was Ms. Tomeda yelled, as she watched the older woman take a crayon that one of the kids had out of his nose.

Kagome cringed, working at Wacdonalds was actually sounding pretty good right about now.

The woman looked up at Kagome as she tossed the crayon in the trash, "Your late."

"I…I'm sorry. I had to catch two other-"

"Never mind that, it's good to finally meet you in person." Ms. Tomeda smiled, "Your mother has told me so much about you, and you've grown so much."

Kagome arched a brow, "You know my mom?"

Ms. Tomeda smiled, "Of course, your mom and I have been best friends since our high school days. It was after graduation when I moved to the States that we lost contact. It was when I came back about three years ago and took over this day care that I saw your mom dropping off her clothes at the dry cleaners next door."

Kagome smiled, "I think I remember my mom mentioning meeting an old friend from high school on her way to the dry cleaners."

Ms. Tomeda playfully frowned, "That better have been me she was talking about."

"I'm sure it was, she said she was actually happy to see this one." Kagome laughed, recalling all those times her mom had bumped into old classmates she would have rather never see again.

"That's good," Ms. Tomeda smiled, "Now let me introduce you to the kids."

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for the job, it really means a lot, especially on such short notice." Kagome said, as she followed her to where most of the children were.

"No problem, anything for Kasumi's little girl. My other assitant quit the other day so I needed all the help I could get. Oh and before I forget, there is another assistant Valery, she comes every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. You'll meet her soon enough." Tomeda said, as she clapped her hands to draw the attention of the children. "Everyone gather around, there's someone I want you all to meet." she smiled, as all the children assembled around her.

Kagome looked down at all the toddlers standing around her, some of them not even reaching her knees.

"This is Ms. Higurashi, she will be my assistant." Ms. Tomeda smiled, as the little ones looked up to her with a frown.

"Um, I don't think they understood a word you just said." Kagome whispered.

Ms. Tomeda smiled, "Yes I suppose your right, sometimes I forget that I'm talking to people under the age of five. Now children, she'll be helping me, take care of all you." she said, as she heard them 'oh'.

"Now I want everyone to say hello to Ms. Higurashi."

"Hi Ms. Hiashi." all the children chimed in, as they gave her a toothy smile.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw all the children smile at her, the fact that they couldn't say her name made them all the more cuter.

Ms. Tomeda sighed, "No, No, it's Ms. Higurashi."

"Ms. Hiashi." they said again.

"Come now, say it with me, Ms."

"Ms." they recited.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Gu."

"U."

"Rashi." Ms. Tomeda smiled.

"Ashi!" they yelled, smiling.

Kagame laughed at they way they said it, as she heard them go back to repeating Hiashi. "I don't think it will get any better than that." Kagome smiled.

Ms. Tomeda sighed, "Fine then, Hiashi it is." She then looked at her watch seeing it was almost four. "Okay everyone, it's almost snack time so I want every one to clean up, and if Ms. Higurashi thinks you were good, I'll let you all play out-" before she could finish, all the children were scurrying off to clean up.

Kagome smiled, she remembered when she was in middle school how recess outside the playground was the thing to look forward to.

"Kagome, be a dear and help me carry these to the tables" Ms. Tomeda said, behind a counter of what seemed to be a kitchen, as Kagome watched her grab two bowls of different types of fruit from the fridge. Kagome smiled as she helped her with the food.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she held her jacket to her shivering frame while she sat at the bench outside. She was waiting for Ms. Tomeda to return from inside whilst she was talking to a parent who came to pick up their child. It was right after snack time, and she was out in the fenced backyard playground watching the remaining children who were huddled up in their jackets against the autumn winds play. About half of the kids were gone and picked up by now, leaving only a few. She looked at her watch to see it was almost five and that she had an hour until Ms. Tomeda said she was to leave.

"I thought she would never leave." Ms. Tomeda sighed, as she took as seat besides Kagome.

"Who?" Kagome questioned.

"Rinda's mother, Mrs. Masamani. You know she's the owner of Everest Designs?" Ms. Tomeda replied.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You mean the new clothes line that came out last year?"

"Yes, that very one. Well she was talking about how she thinks her daughter has gained some weight since she's been coming here, practically blaming me for it." Ms. Tomeda sighed. "Then she went on talking about her job, the traffic, and other things which quite frankly in my opinion, aren't that important to talk about for a half an hour."

Kagome smiled, "She seems nice though."

"Oh don't get me wrong dear, she's pleasant. It's just her little angel who I have the problem with; she never listens and eats from the other kids' plate. Not only that, she also picks on the other children along with Rika and Riley. I'm telling you, those girls are the three R's." Ms. Tomeda said, as she pointed over to the remaining two who were sitting under a tree, whispering to each other.

"You mean they even mess with the two year olds?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no. They know better, just the kids their age."

"How old are they?"

"Four." Ms. Tomeda replied, as she sighed. "You'd think that kind of thing, you know with them picking on others, starts in high school."

Kagome laughed, "Try middle school."

"Well I-" Ms. Tomeda frowned. "Does that sound like the phone?"

Kagome frowned as she strained to hear, "Yeah I think so."

"Well I better go answer that. Mind watching the kids while I'm gone." Ms. Tomeda asked.

"No problem, it's part of my job." Kagome smiled. Ms. Tomeda smiled back before rushing in to answer the phone. Kagome sighed until she realized her own cell phone was ringing. She looked to see it was Sango, before answering it.

* * *

Rika, who had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes mischievously smiled, as she watched Yuni. She then tugged on Riley's jacket to get her attention. Riley who had black hair and blue eyes smiled the same smile, as they walked over to Yuni who was sitting at the picnic table.

Yuni sighed as she put the crayon down and looked down at her drawing, not noticing the girls looking over her shoulder.

"What an ugly picture."

Yuni blinked as she looked over her shoulder to see Rika standing over her with Riley giggling behind her. Yuni blushed as she hid her drawing.

"What do you want?" Yuni asked frowning.

"Nothin, we just wanted to see what you doing." Rika said, as she smiled over to Riley.

"Okay, I'm drawin, now leave me alone." Yuni answered.

Rika rolled herlittle brown eyes, "Well my mommy is comin to pick me."

"So?" Yuni muttered, as she watched Riley take a seat next to her.

Rika frowned, "Don't get mad cause my mommy still alive and yours not."

Yuni frowned upset, "Leave me alone please?"

"Why?" Riley smiled.

"Because she knows it her fault that her mommy is dead." Rika mocked, as she smiled.

Yuni bit her bottom lip as she felt her eyes water, she clenched her hands in anger, "Leave me alone!"

* * *

Kagome frowned as she heard someone yell, she looked around to see a girl at the far end with who Ms. Tomeda said was Rika and Riley on the brink of tears.

"Hey Sango, let me call you back. Okay, bye." Kagome then put her flip phone back in her bag as she walked over to them.

* * *

Rika laughed as she pointed to Yuni, "Look she gonna cry."

Yuni rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, "No…No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Why you even cryin, not like you ever knew her." Rika laughed, as Riley joined in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kagome questioned, as she reached them. Looking over to Rika.

"Yuni is being a cry baby." Rika smiled, as she pointed over to her.

Kagome looked down at Yuni who was on the brink of tears. Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl, she had silver hair that cascaded down her back and the most unique colored eyes, gold.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned.

Yuni looked up with her eyes full of tears, "They…They wouldn't leave me alone and they made fun of me."

Kagome frowned as she looked over to the two, "Is that true?"

"Yes?" the two R's answered, sensing they were in trouble.

"Well I think you should apologize, that's not very nice and you can hurt other people's feelings. Now say your sorry." Kagome said.

"Sorry." both girls said smiling.

Kagome sighed as she saw their smiles," Now accept their apology."

Yuni frowned, "No, they don't mean it." Yuni looked up at Kagome face then sighed. "Okay."

"Now that's good, now you two go on and play." Kagome said.

Both Rika and Riley smiled, as they ran off, laughing at a boy who fell of the swings.

Kagome sighed as she kneeled down to Yuni level, "Are you okay?"

Yuni sniffed, "Yes." She answered, as she sat back down, Kagome soon followed.

Kagome looked at her drawing, "Did you draw that?"

Yuni nodded as she wiped her eyes, "I did it today."

Kagome'e eyes widened, the drawing was very good for a four-year-old, heck, the girl drew better than her.

"Wow it's really good."

Yuni's face saddened, "ButRika said it was ugly."

Kagome sighed, "No it isn't."

"Really?" Yuni asked.

Kagome smiled, "Really." Kagome sighed. "You should give it to your mom or dad."

Yuni frowned, "My mommy dead."

Kagome's face saddened, regretting bringing it up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Yuni smiled, "But I can give it to my daddy."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl's cheerfulness, "But you forgot to color in a few things."

"That because it not done yet." Yuni grinned.

"Well I'm sure your dad will love it."

Yuni smiled, "Thank you Ms. Hiashi."

Kagome laughed, "How bout you call me Kagome."

Yuni beamed as she gave Kagome a hug, before running off, "Bye Gome!" Yuni screamed, as she ran towards the small playground with her drawing.

Kagome smiled as she looked after the smiling girl, maybe this wouldn't be that bad. She looked over to the horizon as she saw the sun set. Kagome sighed, "From sunshine to sunset." she murmured, as she watched the children play for the remainder of the day.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Just to tell everyone Inuyasha will surely be in the next chapter. I'm wondering if everyone is catching on to what's happening, and just how Kagome and Inuyasha meet. Excuse the spelling and grammar errors for the kids. They are four-years-olds, so I tried to make them seem as such. Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed, review, review, review, and check out my other fics. Update as soon as I can.

Crystal Crest


	3. Unforeseen Truths: Part 1

Love Does Cost Some Things

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy with all the reviews I got. Thank you all so much, they meant a great deal. Review replies will be at the end of chapter four. Another reason I'm so excited is because I got the new Harry Potter book, and I'm so ecstatic. Well here's chapter 3 when our favorite hanyou Inuyasha makes his long waited appearance. It will be divided into two parts, part one and two. In these two chapters (well mainly the last), the title, Love Does Cost Some Things meaning will be shown. I don't think anyone will be expecting this so I suppose it will be very surprising. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

When some thing is written like "...", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '...', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!".

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _:Flash Back:_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unforeseen Truths: Part One

Today was going to be her fourth day working at the Day Care Center. After the last couple of days she had grown accustomed to working there. She loved spending time with the kids; she really liked her boss, Ms. Tomeda, and most importantly Yuni.

She knew it was wrong to play favorites, but it was true, Yuni was one of things she looked forward to seeing when going to work. Over the past few days she had grown to like the girl and realized that she had grown rather protective of Yuni. Especially when it came to those three little girls messing with her. She noticed that Yuni didn't have many friends there and from what Ms. Tomeda told her, Yuni was the 'loner'. Explaining to her that she always kept quiet and only spoke when spoken to. She didn't see anything wrong with Yuni wanting to be by herself, but she thought it would be nice if Yuni could open up a little to the other children.

She sighed as she laid on her bed, looking towards the ceiling. Today was Friday, so after today she wasn't expected to be back at work until the next four days, since her only working days were Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. And she knew for a fact she was going to miss Yuni. She only had two classes today, and right after, headed straight home.

Kagome looked over to her digital clock to see that it was almost thirty minutes to three, and that she had to be at work early to help Ms. Tomeda with the kids. She yawned as she got up, and frowned when she heard her stomach growl. She woke up so late this morning that she didn't have time to eat breakfast, and when she arrived home from school, she was so tired that she fell asleep. She then sighed; she figured she'd just grab a bite to eat down stairs before heading out.

She walked over to her closet to find something to wear. She always came to work straight from school wearing her casual, and in her opinion 'too' casual clothes, that she just threw on every morning on her way to school. So she thought today she would at least wear something decent.

She smiled when she saw the perfect outfit. It was a yellow skirt that flared out and was about two inches above her knees, and matching yellow sleeveless shirt that had a U neck. She then decided she'd wear her white button up sweater in case it got chilly. After putting it on, she went to the mirror and decided to leave her hair down instead of her usual ponytail. She then looked her self up and down before smiling. Now all she'd need were her white tennis shoes and she'd be set.

She walked over to her closet and searched for her shoes, she frowned when she couldn't find them. "Where are they?" she wondered, as she put her finger on her chin in thought. Her eyes then widened when she realized that she left them down stairs. She grabbed her sweater before heading down the steps.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled, as she headed towards the kitchen where her mother was. "Do you know where my tennis shoes are? There not by the door."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up as she watched her daughter walk in, "Which ones?"

"The whites ones that I bought last month with my birthday money." Kagome said, as she looked under the table to only see her dog, Yuugo.

"Oh, I left them in the closet where we put the coats and jackets." Kagome's mom answered, as she stirred up the contents in her pot.

Kagome looked over her mom's shoulder, "What are you cooking that smells so good?" Kagome questioned.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Oh just some soup for Souta. He wasn't feeling that good this morning, but he insisted on going to school."

"Oh that reminds me," Kagome said. "Tell Mr. Hot Shot to stay out of my room. I know he's been snooping through there while I'm at the Day Care Center."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "What makes you think it's Souta, it could be Buyo or Yuugo for all you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Mom please, I doubt Yuu or Buyo are capable of writing on my mirror, with your lipstick may I add, Kagome loves Hojo."

Her mom laughed, "I suppose not."

"If he loved me as much as he used to, he'd have the decency to write Hojo loves Kagome, not Kagome loves Hojo. Cause Kami knows I don't" Kagome muttered, as she walked out of the kitchen to get her shoes.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Now Kagome he's not that bad. He did give you Yuugo." she said, as she watched her daughter walk back in with her shoes in hand.

Kagome frowned as she spared a glance at her dog, "No mom, don't get me wrong, I don't hate Hojo or anything, he's okay. Besides, out of all the gifts he's given me since he's known me, Yuugo is the only half decent thing." she said, as she kneeled down to rub the back of her dog's ear. Her dog growled at her.

She smiled, "C'mon Yuu, I was only joking," she laughed, as she planted a kiss on his nose. She then got up and walked towards her mother, "Well, I'm on my way to work." Kagome said, as she stuck her finger into the pot, to have it smacked away by her mom's hand.

Her mom frowned, "Kagome." she said warningly.

Kagome smiled, "Sorry mom."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "I need you to go get my clothes from the dry cleaners, I'll be tied up all day with errands and house work that I won't have time to go there. So please don't forget, I need that outfit since we're going to be going to be visiting your uncle's house tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, "Sure mom, I'll get it on my way home." she said. "Where's the-"

"On the table." her mother answered, as she opened the fridge.

Kagome grabbed the receipt, "I'm staying down at the day care center until closing time today since it's Friday, so I'll see you around dinner time." she said over her shoulder, as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Have fun dear." Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"I will." Kagome answered, as she put on her shoes and grabbed her wallet, stuffing it into the pockets of her sweater.

"Well, here's to another day." Kagome sighed, as she headed out the door, not knowing what today had in store.

* * *

Kagome squeaked when she was met with a leg-crushing hug, literally. She looked down to see Yuni smiling up at her with her small arms around her legs.

"Hi Gome." Yuni smiled.

Kagome smiled in return, "Hey Yuni." she looked around. "Where's Ms. Tomeda?"

Yuni grinned, "She in the kitchen with Ms. Val."

Kagome frowned, "What? Why is Valery here?" Kagome questioned, as she watched Yuni shrug. "Well how about you go play with the others while I go talk to Ms. Tomeda."

Yuni pouted but did as she asked and ran off towards the other kids.

Kagome sighed; she was confused as to why Valery was here. She had met Valery last Wednesday when she came to work. She was Ms. Tomeda's other assistant that came every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. For the short time she has known her, she realized that Valery reminded her so much of Sango, that it was almost scary. They were both independent, caring, and didn't take shit from no one. Valery was an African American with light colored skin, who had lived in the United States all her life. She had recently moved here a year ago because of her grandfather, who was Japanese and said he was sick. Explaining she was one fourth Japanese.

She went into the kitchen to see Valery, with her dark brown hair that went over her slender shoulders, looking in the fridge. Kagome then looked around to see no Ms. Tomeda in sight, she sighed.

"Hey Valery, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Valery frowned, "Nice to see you to Kagome." Valery said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome winced, "Sorry Valery, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I thought you don't come to work on Fridays."

"Don't worry, I'm not staying long, I'm just here to pick up my pay check." she replied looking back in the fridge.

Kagome smiled, "That and raid the fridge." she said, before laughing.

Valery smirked, "That too." She closed the fridge to emerge with an apple.

"Ms. Val! Ms. Val!" a voice said.

Kagome looked down to see one of the four-year-olds run into the kitchen frantically. Valery and Kagome looked down worriedly.

"What's wrong Ken?" Valery questioned, as she looked the boy up and down, checking for any bruises or cuts.

Ken then smiled, "Ms. Tomeda wants you." he said, as he ran back out.

Kagome blinked in confusion while Valery scowled in annoyance.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kagome asked curiously.

Valery rolled her dark brown eyes, "I see you haven't met Ken, cutest little boy ever, but blows things way out of proportion."

Kagome frowned, "You mean he gets overly excited or something?"

Valery sighed, "Well you see, there was this one time a few months back, when it was my first day working here and I was watching over the kids. Ken yelled that there was a fire, while pointing near the television area. So I rushed and tried to get all the kids out, when Ms. Tomeda came out of the bathroom, she asked me what was going on and I told her that there was a fire. So we rushed all the kids out, and then the fire department came…"

_:Flashback:_

_Valery sighed as she watched the children; they were all at the other side of the street, as Ms. Tomeda took roll call. _

"_Great, my first day and all this shit had to happen." Valery muttered under her breath._

"_Well that's all of them. Thank Kami we were all able to get out safely." Ms. Tomeda sighed. " So where was the fire coming from, the kitchen?" she questioned._

_Valery opened her mouth to answer but was cut off at the arrival of one of the firemen._

"_There was no fire detected Ma'am." he said._

"_What do you mean there wasn't any…" Ms. Tomeda stopped as she realized something; she then looked over to Valery._

Valery put her hands up in her defense, "No wait, one of the children told me that-" 

"_Which one?" Ms. Tomeda questioned._

_Valery turned around and looked among the kids until she spotted the boy, "That one." she said, as she pointed over to him._

_Ms. Tomeda frowned, "Ken." she said warningly._

_Ken looked up and smiled sheepishly, "I didn't say it was a real fire."_

_Valery's eyes widened, "You don't yell fire unless there actually 'is' one!" she yelled, while the little boy flinched._

_Ms. Tomeda put her hand up to silence her, "Calm down Valery." she sighed._

"_I think this clarifies things." Another fireman said, as he handed Valery what seemed to be a tape, "I found it playing on the VCR." he sighed._

_Valery arched a brow; she looked at the tape label and blinked._

_Ms. Tomeda frowned in confusion, "What's wrong?"_

"_H…H..How to prevent forest fires?" Valery said, with raising rage. As she saw camera crews from various news channels, as well as people taking pictures of her._

_Ms. Tomeda sighed, "Not surprised, Ken always exaggerates about things." she said, before turning to the other firemen. "False alarm, but thank you for the help."_

_Valery looked up and glared at the boy who was cowering behind Ms. Tomeda legs, as she ignored the many questions and microphones aimed at her. Ken then looked up at her as he tried to put on the most innocent look he could muster._

"_But it looked so real Ms. Va-uh-ee_

_:End of Flasback:_

Kagome was laughing as she looked at her now pissed friend, "Poor you." Kagome choked through laughter.

Valery frowned, "Yeah I know, and for more than a week my face was every tv station I turned to. And what was even worse was for almost a month I was known by many as, the girl who fell for it."

Kagome burst into another fit of laughs, leaning against the counter. Valery rolled her eyes, "You know, it's not that funny. I mean, where I come from, if someone yells fire, you don't take any chances and you get your ass out of there."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean." she said, before she realized something, "Wait, he used to call you Ms. Valery?" Kagome smiled.

Valery nodded, "They all did, but since they couldn't say it right, I told them to just call me Ms. Val. Which they can all say perfectly."

Kagome smiled, "What ever you say Ms. Va-uh-ee" she laughed.

Valery glared at her, "You shouldn't be one to talk Ms. Hi-a-shi." she smirked. "Or better yet what Yuni calls you, Gome."

Kagome frowned, "I think that' s adorable thank you very much."

Valery rolled her eyes before taking a bite out of her neglected apple, "What ever you say girl."

"Nice to see you two are talking instead of watching the kids like your supposed to." A voice said.

They both looked up to see Ms. Tomeda.

Valery shook her head, "Nope, not me. I'm off today. Can't say the same for Kagome though." she said, as she threw her apple into the trash bin.

Kagome frowned, "Wow, thanks Val."

Valery smirked, "Any time." She then turned to Ms. Tomeda who handed her the check.

"Thanks." she smiled.

Ms. Tomeda smiled in return, "Drive safely and tell that grandfather of yours I said hi." she said, as she watched, Valery leave.

"Don't worry, I will." Valery smirked before winking at Ms. Tomeda, as she waved goodbye.

Kagome smirked, knowing the whole story about Valery's grandfather having a thing for Ms. Tomeda, even though he was about the age of her grandfather.

Ms. Tomeda cringed, realizing her mistake, "I shouldn't had even said anything, now that man is going to take that as some type of invitation." she sighed, as she saw Kagome smile at her.

Kagome straightened her face as she tried not to smile, but was failing miserably, "Sorry." Kagome said, as she shot her boss an apologetic look.

Ms. Tomeda sighed, "Don't worry Kagome, it's fine. Now help me get the children in their jackets before we head outside." she said, as she walked out the kitchen.

Kagome sighed, "Coming." she replied, as she followed Ms. Tomeda and walked over to Yuni who was having trouble putting on her jacket.

* * *

"Gome! Gome!"

Kagome looked up from her book to the overly excited girl running towards her.

"Look! Look! It done!" Yuni smiled, as she sat down next to Kagome on the picnic table.

Kagome smiled, arching a brow, "What is?"

"My picture." Yuni beamed, as she showed Kagome her now finished drawing.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the picture, "Wow Yuni, it's beautiful."

Yuni smiled, "See? This is me, this is my daddy, and this is the lake at my daddy's big house." Yuni said, as she pointed to each one in her drawing.

Kagome nodded, "And let me guess, that's your house all the way over there." Kagome said, as she pointed to a small house.

Yuni bobbed her head, "Yep, but it so far away from the lake that why it so small."

Kagome smiled, "I'm so proud of you Yuni, you did a great job."

Yuni grinned, "I can't wait to show it to daddy." she squealed, as she jumped up and down in her seat.

Kagome laughed at her excitement, "Calm down Yuni."

Yuni stopped jumping and sighed, "Daddy is always being so sad. So I wanted to make him happy. That why I made the picture."

Kagome smiled, that's why she liked Yuni so much. She was caring, sweet, and her smile just brightened up the room.

"I hope it make him happy again." Yuni smiled.

Kagome sighed, as she put her arms over the little girl's shoulders, "I'm sure it will.

* * *

Kagome sneezed as she sprayed the cleaning spray on the windows. The smell was irritating the hell out of her and she wondered whether she was the only one bothered by the scent. It was only five fifty, and most of the children were all ready picked up by their parents, which baffled her. She estimated there were about no more than seven children left, and since this was the time she usually departed, she knew there were often more kids still here around this time.

She sighed as she placed the cleaning materials back in the closet, "I have to tell Ms Tomeda that we need to change this." she said, as she washed her hands in the sink.

Kagome then walked over to the television area, to see the remaining kids sitting in front of the tv on the carpet. She sighed as she took a seat on one of the chairs right behind them. She watched as Ms. Tomeda put a tape into the VCR, and pressed play.

"Okay everyone, no talking while the movie is on, okay?" Ms. Tomeda said.

"Okay!" they replied.

Kagome smiled as Ms. Tomeda took a seat next to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ms. Tomeda questioned.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah I am, but I'm exhausted though." Kagome sighed. "How do you do it?"

Ms. Tomeda laughed, "I've been doing this for over a year now my dear. You learn to get used to it."

Kagome looked towards the tv curiously, "What are we watching?"

"An American children's movie." Ms. Tomeda smiled. "It's actually one of those princess movies, you know, when the princess finds her prince charming." Ms. Tomeda sighed, as she spaced out for a moment.

Kagome arched a brow, "Ms. Tomeda, what's wrong?"

Ms. Tomeda snapped out of her daze and, for the first time since Kagome had known her, blushed. "N…Nothing dear."

Kagome frowned looking skeptical, "Yeah right, what's really going on."

Ms. Tomeda sighed, "Fine, well you see, I have a date tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened with excitement, "Really? How long have you two been dating?"

"Actually it's been a couple of months, six to be precise." Ms. Tomeda smiled.

Kagome grinned, "Where are you going?"

"To dinner, at this nice restaurant near by where he made reservations."

"Wait till I tell Val about this, she'll have a field day." Kagome smiled.

Ms. Tomeda laughed, "Oh well, seems Valery beat you to it. When I first started dating him, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think it would get serious. But as you can see, the months wore on and I still hadn't told anyone, and before I knew it Valery was able to figure out everything."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, that's Valery, always observant."

Ms. Tomeda nodded before sighing, "Kagome, I think he's the one, even your mother approves. I guess the fear of getting hurt was why I was so scared of commitment, and the very thought that he might leave me " she then smiled. "But Kenji mad it quite clear that he wouldn't be going anywhere."

Kagome smiled, seeing how just the thought of the man made her boss happy. "I'm really happy for you."

Ms. Tomeda smiled, "Thank you, I've been looking forward to this for about a week now. He's been out of town for business for almost a month and I've only talked to him since he's been back. So since I'm meeting him at the restaurant at seven thirty, I told all the parents that closing time would be six thirty instead of seven."

Kagome nodded, "Guess that explains why all the children were picked up earlier than usual."

"Yes, also some parents decided to keep their children for the day, I suppose knowing that they won't be able to pick up their child at an early time." Ms. Tomeda sighed. "That gives me about an hour for us to clean up, for me to change, and make it to the restaurant in time."

Kagome smirked, "So what are you guys doing after dinner."

Ms. Tomeda frowned, "Your no better than Valery. She asked me that same questioned, but it was a little bit more descriptive for my taste."

"No really, I'm just curious. Like are you going to his place?"

Ms. Tomeda sighed as she saw three parents enter, and then got up. "I honestly don't know." she said before smirking. "It all depends on how well he behaves tonight." she said as she winked, walking up to meet the now arriving parents.

* * *

Kagome put all of the books back on the shelf before rearranging some of the others. An hour had past and all the children had been picked up.

"Damn him!"

"All but one." Kagome sighed, as she glanced over to Yuni who took it upon herself to help clean up.

"I told him to pick Yuni up at six thirty or at seven, hell, I even begged him! He's always picking up that poor girl so late, and she's always the one to go home last!" Ms. Tomeda muttered angrily, as she walked out of the back room after changing. Kagome smiled towards her.

"Ms. Tomeda, you look great." Kagome said, as she admired Ms. Tomeda's black dress. She had her black hair done up in a bun and just she had on just about enough make up that made her glow.

Ms. Tomeda briefly smiled, as she put on her other earring. "You think so?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course, he's definitely going to be on his best behavior."

Ms. Tomeda sighed, "Yes, but it's seven thirty and I'm already late, he's probably out front waiting for me."

Kagome's face saddened, she knew how much this night meant to her. She knew her mother expected her to be home by now but…

"I'll stay with Yuni for you."

Ms. Tomeda blinked as she looked up at Kagome uncertainly, "Kagome I-"

"I can stay until Mr. Tashio comes to pick up Yuni."

"But Kagome," Ms. Tomeda said hesitantly. "I still have to close-"

"I can take care of that too, as soon as he comes I'll just close up the day care center."

Ms. Tomeda frowned, "Oh no Kagome, I can't ask you to do that, I-"

"Ms. Tomeda, I always close up the shrine after all the visitors come, it won't be a problem. Besides, he's waiting for you and you didn't ask me, I'm offering. " Kagome said, as she pushed Ms. Tomeda towards the door.

Ms Tomeda smiled, "Oh Kagome, thank you so much." she said, as she gave Kagome a hug.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about it," she said, as she moved out of the embrace. "It's the least I could do after all you've done."

Ms. Tomeda nodded, her eyes watering, "You don't know how much this means to me." she sniffed, as she picked up her purse. "Well, the keys are in my desk draw, and make sure you call your mother and tell her that you'll be coming home a little late, I don't want her getting worried about you."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, I will." she said, as she watched Ms. Tomeda walk towards the door. "Have fun."

Ms. Tomeda smiled, "Don't worry I will, thanks to you." she said, before exiting through the door.

Kagome sighed as she watched Ms. Tomeda's car pull out of the parking lot.

"Gome?"

Kagome looked down to see Yuni standing next to her.

"My daddy will be here aaaaaaaaaaaany minute." Yuni smiled.

Kagome smiled in return, hoping she was right.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched Yuni color in her little coloring book at the table. Unfortunately that minute turned out to be several. Not only that, she was starving and there wasn't anything in the fridge. It was almost an hour ago that Ms. Tomeda had left and that she had called her mom. She even called Mr. Tashio's cell, but he didn't answer. Moaning, she looked up at the clock from her seat to see it was precisely eight thirty…

"Shit." Kagome said under her breath. "I forgot to get mom's clothes from the dry cleaners."

Yuni blinked in confusion, "What wrong Gome?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing, I just forgot to get something." The dry cleaners closed exactly at eight thrity, if she hurried over next-door, maybe she'd be able to catch up with them before they left. She then glanced over to Yuni realizing that she couldn't leave her here while she ran to the dry cleaners, it would be utterly irresponsible of her. Besides, she couldn't bear the thought.

"Yuni?

"Yes Gome." Yuni answered, looking up from her coloring book.

Kagome walked over to the rack and picked up Yuni's jacket, "We're taking a little trip next door, to see if I can get my mother's clothes." she said, as she helped Yuni put on her jacket.

"We goin to the cleanie?" Yuni innocently asked, smiling.

Kagome laughed as she put on her sweater before grabbing Yuni's hand in hers, "Yep, the cleanie." she said, as they walked out of the day care center. Kagome then locked the door with the key Ms. Tomeda had left her and walked around the corner with Yuni, hand in hand, not seeing the car that just entered the parking lot.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he parked his car; he had a rough day at work and was held back because of some last minute affairs that needed to be taken care of. He got out of his car and walked towards the Day Care Center. Inuyasha reached for the door and lowered his brows in confusion when he saw that it was locked.

"What the-" he frowned. He banged on the door and was surprised when receiving no answer. He then looked trough the glass windows to try to see past the darkness. He was worried, since when did Ms. Tomeda leave her lights off? Inuyasha looked past his shoulder realizing Ms. Tomeda's car wasn't in sight. Deciding not to take that fact into account for she didn't always bring her car, he decided to assume that she was probably in the back room with Yuni. He sighed when he saw his other option…over the fence and through the back door.

* * *

Kagome groaned, her mom was definitely going to kill her. She had gotten there just in time, or so she thought. The person who was closing up said that in order for her to get her clothes, she'd have to come in the morning. She looked down at Yuni who was skipping along side her. Kagome smiled down at the cheerful girl before unlocking the door and entering.

"Yuni?"

"Yes Gome." Yuni answered smiling.

"Do you know where your daddy might be?" Kagome asked, as she watched Yuni scrunch up her face.

Yuni put her finger on her chin in thought, "Um, I think he at work."

Kagome sighed, by the looks of things; she wasn't getting home anytime soon. All of a sudden there was a loud thud coming from the back.

Kagome froze as she heard the sound; she then looked down at Yuni who whined.

"Gome, what…what that?" Yuni asked fearfully, as she hid behind Kagome's legs.

Kagome frowned, "I…I'm not sure." Kagome answered, before hearing another sound.

"Gome I'm scared." Yuni muttered, as she held on tightly to Kagome's legs.

Kagome looked down worriedly at Yuni before prying Yuni's hands of her and kneeling down. "Everything will be alright Yuni, I want you to be a good girl and hide under the table and stay there until I say so, okay."

Yuni frowned, "But Gome-"

"Okay?"

Yuni sighed, "Okay Gome."

Kagome got up and looked around before spotting a plastic toy bat, she picked it up and handed it to Yuni.

"What this for?" Yuni asked, curiously.

"Just in case…" Kagome watched as Yuni's face changed from that of curiosity to worry. She then smiled hoping to reassure her. "Well, it's just in case I need back up." Kagome said, as she watched Yuni smile before crawling under the table.

Kagome frowned as she got up and looked around frantically for a weapon of her own, she then grabbed a pillow, seeing that it was better than nothing. She quietly walked towards the back of the center, watching as it got darker and darker each step she took. She looked around not seeing anyone but that one of the large toy trucks she forgot to put away, was turned over. Kagome sighed as she turned on a near by lamp. Maybe it was just the wind that knocked it over; she then blinked when realizing the back door was open.

Her eyes widened, "What the AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, as she was grabbed from behind, to soon find a hand over her mouth.

Yuni looked up worriedly, as she saw a shadowy figure grab Kagome. She didn't know what to do. Kagome had told her to stay, but she wanted to help, what if the person hurt her. Yuni crawled out from under the table and grabbed the bat, with a face that showed determination, she ran towards them.

Kagome struggled against the person who grabbed her, trying to get free from their grasp.

"Shhhh." The person said, as he held on to her.

Kagome shook her body wildly, not liking the fact that her arms were pinned to her sides.

"I said be OUCH!" the intruder Kagome guessed was male by his voice yelled, as he felt something hit his legs

"You let go of Gome now!" Yuni yelled, as she continued her assault with her bat.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Yuni continuously hit the man's legs from behind. She didn't want anything to happen to Yuni, just the thought itself hurt. Shaking her body even harder she was able to slip from his grasp when she stepped on his foot, and bit his hand. He then let go of her. She pulled Yuni away from him as she glared at the man; she picked up the pillow she had dropped and raised it over her head as though she were to bring it down upon his. Yuni aimed her bat at the man's legs.

"Wait Yuni it's me!" the man yelled.

Yuni blinked in confusion, as she lowered her bat. "Wait, how you know my name."

Kagome frowned, then reached over to the wall and flicked the switch that turned on all the lights in the Center. Her eyes widened, when standing in front of her was a man whose features were practically identical to Yuni's.

Yuni smiled as she dropped her bat, "Daddy!" she yelled, as she ran towards him.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Da…Daddy?"

The just said looked up at Kagome as he picked his daughter up into his arms, "Yes, "I'm 'daddy'" he said sarcastically, before smirking. "But you can call me Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed part one. When I wrote this chapter, it was too long so I divided it into two chapters. I made sure I made that part with Valery so everyone would know how her personality is, since she will be one of the characters in this story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Enjoy chapter four!

Crystal Crest


	4. Unforeseen Truths: Part 2

Love Does Cost Some Things

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Okay, in this chapter the meaning of the title is revealed. Or in other words, how it relates to the story. I'm wondering whether anyone is going to be able to figure it out. I'm guessing it's a yes though. Review replies are at the end of the chapter and I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!

When some thing is written like "", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!".

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _:Flash Back:_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Unforeseen Truths: Part Two 

Kagome blushed at the man, who only continued to smirk. She couldn't believe it, when she thought of Yuni's father; she pictured maybe a middle-aged man. Not this guy who seemed to be in his early twenties. Kagome had to admit, he was very handsome, with his silver hair that matched Yuni's which was in a single braid that was thrown over one of his shoulders, and eyes that were much more golden then Yuni's, if it were even possible. He was wearing a black suit with a matching red tie.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the woman before him, when not receiving any response, "Fine then, if you want to, you can keep calling me daddy, not that I don't mind." he smirked.

Kagome frowned, as she flushed in embarrassment, all previous thoughts forgotten.

"Where's Shintara?" Inuyasha questioned, as he placed his daughter down.

Kagome blinked, she then realized he was referring to Ms. Tomeda. "She's not here, she went to go meet her boyfriend, I'm watching her if that's what concerns you."

Inuyasha frowned, "And you are?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm Ms. Tomeda's new assistant, Kagome Higurashi sir."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Really?"

Kagome gave him a wary look, "Um, yeah, really."

Inuyasha took his eyes off Kagome and looked down at his daughter.

"What took you so long Daddy?" Yuni asked, while she pouted.

"We'll talk about it later, go get your stuff." Inuyasha smiled, as he ruffled her hair.

Yuni smiled, "Okay Daddy." she said, as she ran off to get her things.

Kagome smiled as she watched the exchange between the two, maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Where the hell were you!" Inuyasha said angrily, as soon as Yuni left.

Kagome frowned, then again, she could always be wrong. "I went next door to get-"

"Why weren't you here when I came? Don't you know in the contract your not supposed to take the kids off the premises unless there's an emergency or permission from the parent." Inuyasha said, angrily.

Kagome frowned, "What did you want me to do, leave her here?"

"No, you were supposed to stay with her until I came to pick her up." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Listen, " Kagome said heatedly, as she walked up to him. "One, you shouldn't be asking me where 'I've' been, where the hell were you! You were supposed to be here more than an hour ago. Two, I know that's in the contract, it also says that if a parent comes more than an hour late, the caretaker is allowed to take the child to the police station. I could've done that too. But I didn't, instead I decided to wait for you. Thirdly, I could've gotten my mother's dry cleaning if YOU CAME ON TIME!"

Inuyasha was surprised; he then frowned not liking the fact he was being yelled at, "Listen-"

"No!" Kagome yelled, as she poked him on the chest with her finger. "You listen, I don't appreciate being yelled at! If anything, I should be getting a thank you instead of all this animosity! I'm starving and because of you I missed dinner!"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Then I'll have to take you to dinner, won't I."

"Don't try to act all…what did you say?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I said, I'll take you out to dinner."

Kagome blinked in confusion, she wasn't expecting that. "I…"

"Yay! Gome coming to dinner with us!" Yuni squealed in excitement, with her backpack and other things in hand.

"Um…I don't know if-"

"Listen, I already promised Yuni I'd take her out to eat tonight, so it's no problem."

Kagome looked up at them hesitantly, "But I-"

"Pweety Pwease Gome." Yuni pouted, as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's legs.

Kagome looked down at Yuni, "But…"

"C'mon," Inuyasha said, as he knelt beside his daughter. "Can you say no to a face like this." he said, as Yuni gave Kagome the puppy eyes.

Kagoem bit her bottom lip, trying resist the look Yuni was giving her, she then sighed as she looked down at the two, "Fine."

Yuni smiled as she grabbed Kagome's hand. "C'mon Gome, let's go, we gonna have so much fun." she squealed, as she headed towards the door, pulling Kagome with her. Kagome smiled as she walked towards the door with Yuni.

Inuyasha smirked, watching Kagome's retreating form, as her hips swayed from side to side. Now this would be interesting.

* * *

Kagome sighed, she really didn't know what she was thinking. Half of her was screaming for her to turn around, while the other half didn't actually mind it. Besides, he did offer and he was paying for it. 

She looked behind her worriedly, "Well at least I hope so, I didn't bring any money to buy something to eat, just enough to get me home."

She was confused, one minute he was yelling at her for practically being irresponsible, the next he was offering her dinner? It just didn't seem to add up.

Her eyes widened as Yuni steered them in front of a Mercedes Benz, as she stared at it, she didn't notice the annoyed look Inuyasha was giving her.

Inuyasha unlocked the doors, "Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at it all damn day, our are you going to get in?" he said, as he opened the door to the passenger's seat for her.

Kagome looked up at him hesitantly, she knew if she sat in front with him she'd be so uncomfortable, just the thought of it made her nervous. She looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he was doing this purposely to make her uneasy. Deciding to dismiss the fact, she slid in as he closed the door after her. Inuyasha smirked while he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

Kagome put on her seat belt as looked over to Inuyasha who didn't. She looked at the back to see Yuni lounged on her back. She then gazed up at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Well?"

Inuyasha looked over to her in confusion, "Well what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Aren't you two going to put on her seat belts?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Your kidding."

Kagome scowled, "Why would I?"

Inuyasha sighed as he reached for his seat belt, "C'mon Yun, get up and put on your seat belt."

Yuni pouted, "But daddy…"she whined.

"No buts." Inuyasha answered, as he started the car.

Yuni frowned as she sat up and put on her seat belt.

Kagome sighed, as she watched Yuni put struggle to put it on.

"Gome, we gonna finish watching the movie?" Yuni asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I think Ms. Tomeda will play it for you guys tomorrow."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Yuni her name's Kagome, say it with me Ka-go-me."

Yuni blinked in confusion, "That what I said daddy, Go-me.

Inuyasha sighed as he drove out of the parking lot. "Your right 'Gome," he said referring to the seat belts. "I feel safe already." Inuyasha smirked, as he drove out of the parking lot.

Kagome glared at him, "Don't call me that!"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Yuni does."

"Well she can't help it," she said, until she realized that he was staring at her, she blushed and turned the other way, hoping to avoid eye contact.

Inuyasha smirked when seeing she was avoiding his gaze. He had to admit, she was beautiful. With her dark hair that cascaded down her back and just as equally beautiful brown eyes. And her outfit mad it all the more better.

Yuni's eyes widened when she remembered something, "Oh daddy, I have something for you." she said, as she looked through her backpack.

Inuyasha looked through his rear view mirror, "What?"

Yuni smiled, "This." she said, as she showed him her drawing.

Inuyasha stopped at a red light, then took the drawing. Inuyasha smirked, "Wow Yuni, it's real good."

Yuni took off her seat belt and got up as she looked over her dads shoulder. "I drew me, and you, and the lake you always take me to. And our house is aaaaall the way over here." Yuni grinned, as she pointed to the house. "Even Gome said is was good."

Inuyasha smirked as he looked over to Kagome, "Did she?"

Kagome blushed, "Um, yeah. I did. Take it from me, the girl who flunked art class in the fifth grade." Kagome smiled.

Yuni beamed.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "In that case, shouldn't she 'not' take your word for it."

Kagome glared at him, "It was a joke!"

"Well it seemed like a bad one to me."

Kagome frowned, now she really felt like getting out of the car.

"You can put it on the fridge Yuni." Inuyasha said, as he made a turn.

"But daddy," Yuni said. "We got nine fridges, which one do I put it on?" she asked curiously.

Kagome arched a brow, 'Wow, how rich do you have to be to have nine fridges.'

"Which ever one you want Yun." Inuyasha smiled, as Yuni grinned. "Now where to?" Inuyasha asked, as he snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I don't know," she said, as she looked back at Yuni. "Where do you want to eat?"

Yuni put her finger on her chin in thought, "Um, Wacdonalds." she smiled.

Kagome nodded, "Fine, Wacdonalds it is."

Inuyasha frowned, "If I wanted to go to Wacdonalds, I would have made us something to eat at home."

"But daddy," Yuni frowned. "Your cooking yucky."

"Why am I not surprised." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha scowled. "Besides, you're the one who asked where I wanted to eat."

Inuyasha snorted, "That doesn't mean I would have actually considered it."

Kagome frowned, "Okay then, why don't you choose."

"Why don't we go to that Sushi restaurant." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "No I don't want to go there, it will only remind me of what I missed at dinner."

"Fine, how bout we go to that Global Cuisine, they have all types of foods there."

Yuni smiled, "Daddy, is it that place where they give you crayons and pictures?"

"Yeah." he then looked over to Kagome smirking, "Unless you have a problem with that."

Kagome smiled as she tried to hold her ever-decreasing patience, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Kagome kicked a near by can as they walked towards the restaurant. "I don't see why you couldn't park closer to the restaurant." Her feet were killing her, and she didn't feeling like walking the extra block to get there. 

Inuyasha snorted, "You could use the exercise."

Kagome frowned as she watched Yuni skip on ahead of them, "What, are you calling me fat or something?" Kagome asked angrily.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Hey, it came out of your mouth, not mine."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she remembered something.

"Crap, I forgot my sweater." she sighed.

"Here," Inuyasha said, as he handed his keys. "Hurry up and get it and meet us down at the restaurant, it's right on ahead."

Kagome sighed, "Let me guess, your not coming back with me?"

Inuyasha snorted, "And walk all the way back to the car, hell no."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before turning back towards the direction of the car.

"Daddy?" Inuyasha looked down at his daughter. "Where Gome going?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh, she's just going to get something from the car. C'mon, lets' go. She'll meet us at the restaurant."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as they reached the restaurant. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman said, not even sparing him a glance.

Inuyasha frowned at the woman, "A table for three."

The woman sighed as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading, "Okay, a table for three-"

"I'd actually want a booth."

The woman looked up and arched a brow; "Sorry we only give booths to families."

Inuyasha frowned, "Who the hell made up that rule."

The woman glared at him as she showed him her badge that said manager, "I did."

Inuyasha scowled at the woman. He then looked down at his daughter who was moaning.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." she whined, as she put her hand over her stomach.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked towards the entrance of the restaurant to see a very disgruntled Kagome. He smirked at an idea.

"Finally," Kagome gasped, as she held on to the wall. She was finally at the restaurant and could think of nothing else but sitting down to rest her feet, and eat to fill her empty stomach. She was irritated, angry, practically famished, and not in the mood for Mr. Tashio's games. She smiled as she saw Yuni and her father. "Hey, I got my…" she stopped as she found Mr. Tashio's arm over her shoulders.

Inuyasha smirked, "Is this family enough for you?" Inuyasha questioned.

The manager blinked in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I did not know-"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Inuyasha said, interrupting her.

"Um yes of course, right this way um..."

"Tashio," Inuyasha said. "Mr. Tashio."

The woman nodded as she directed them to a booth.

Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome's hand and followed the woman with Yuni skipping ahead.

Kagome blushed, "Um Mr. Tashio, w-what's going on?" she questioned, as they followed the woman to their seats.

"Right now, we're together alright." he said quietly so the manager wouldn't hear.

"What!" Kagome cried out, as many people in the restaurant looked over at them.

Inuyasha looked around at the staring people before smiling, "Oh don't worry, we just found out we're expecting." he explained to the people in the restaurant, as he put his hand on Kagome's stomach.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment as many people congratulated them and gave them there best of wishes. Kagome was still blushing as she scooted into the booth with Inuyasha while Yuni sat at the other side.

"Well," the manager said. "A waiter or waitress will be with you in a moment to take your order." she said, before she departed to attend to other customers.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well that was easy enough ouch."

Kagome glared at him as she punched him on the arm. "What the hell was that about." she asked angrily, as she watched Yuni color.

"Damn it, I told you already, we're a couple."

"A couple!"

"Yeah, as in together. But in this case, husband and wife."

Kagome glared at him, "I know what you mean, but why?"

"It's the only way to eat in the booths." Inuyasha explained, as though it were that simple.

Kagome scowled, "Does it matter where we sit!"

Inuyasha frowned, "Do you want to eat or what?"

Kagome sighed as she decided to not argue. It wasn't worth it, and the sooner she shut her mouth, the sooner they could order their food.

Inuyasha looked up as he saw a waitress heading towards them. "Now Kagome remember, you're my wife and Yuni is our kid, go that."

Kagome nodded as she looked through the menu, not paying him any mind.

The waitress smiled at them, "Hello, my name's Catrina, and I will be your waitress for this evening."

"Hi Careena." Yuni grined.

"Why hello," Catrina smiled. "What will you like to order?" she asked Yuni.

Yuni bit her bottom lip as she looked through the menu, "Um, I want this." she said, as she pointed to a burger deluxe, which came with fries.

Inuyasha frowned, "Yuni are you sure, those burgers are rather big for you, why don't you get something on the kid menu."

"Daddy, I can eat it."

"Yuni, you're going to end up wasting it." Inuyasha said.

"I always eat my kiddy meal." Yuni looked over to Kagome. "It true Gome, it really is."

"I believe you." Kagome smiled.

"Oh stop it already, and let's order," Inuyasha said.

"I did and I want the-"

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed. "But you have to eat everything."

Yuni looked on worriedly, "Everything?"

"Everything."

Yuni bit her bottom lip in fret, "E-Even the yucky green stuff?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Even the yucky green stu-I mean lettuce." he said, as Kagome and the waitress laughed.

Yuni crossed her arms, "Well I'ma eat everything. Even that red circle thingy." Yuni said boldly.

Inuyasha smiled towards his daughter with her stubbornness and pride, which almost rivaled his own. "Don't you mean tomato."

Yuni smiled, "Yeah, that!"

"And what would you like to drink?" the waitress asked Yuni.

"Orange juice please?" Yuni grinned.

Catrina smiled as she wrote it down, "Now aren't you the polite one."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "It's all news to me."

Yuni smiled as she stuck her tongue out at her dad.

Catrina smiled, "What will you be having Mr. Tashio,"

"Steak."

"And how would you like that?"

"Well done," Inuyasha sighed as he closed his menu. "And I'll have water with that."

Catrina nodded, "And what will you be ordering Mrs. Taisho?" she asked Kagome, who wasn't paying attention.

"Um…Mrs. Taisho?" Catrina questioned.

Inuyasha elbowed Kagome who was looking at the menu.

Kagome looked up, "Huh?"

Catrina arched a brow, "Mrs. Taisho, what do you want to order?"

Kagome frowned, "Who?"

"Uh…you"

Kagome continued to frown, until realization struck her, she then smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm Mrs. Taisho, aren't I?" Kagome said, as she laughed. Catrina looked at her suspiciously, Yuni cocked her head to the side in confusion, while Inuyasha frowned, looking at her as though she was the dumbest idiot he'd ever seen, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Um…you see, Inu and I are newly weds." she smiled, as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and placed her head on his shoulder, which caught Inuyasha by surprise. . "And it's just taking me a while to get used to being called Mrs. Taisho."

Catrina smiled, "My husband and I went through the same thing, well at least I did."

"Well, it's good to know we're not the only one's, huh Inu?" Kagome smiled, as Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, your right." he smirked, as he played along. "Good to know we're not alone." He said, as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Well, is there anything you'd want Mrs. Tashio?" The waitress asked.

Kagome smiled uncomfortably, holding back the urge to hit him for putting his arms over her shoulder. 'He's taking this a little bit too seriously' she thought, as she saw Inuyasha smirk. "Um, how about a salad, with French dressing and water please."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked with fake concern. "You know your eating for two now, who knows, possibly even more." he said, as he tried to hold back a smirk.

Kagome glared at him, seeing the corner of his lips turn up ever so slightly. "That will be fine Inu, I have to eat healthy food for the baby, remember?" she said through gritted teeth.

Yuni's eyes widened, "Gome having a baby." Yuni exclaimed happily.

"Your parents haven't told you yet?" Catrina asked, while Yuni shook her head.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked alarmed, "Um Yuni-"

"How you know Careena?" Yuni asked curiously.

Catrina laughed, "Well the whole restaurant knows."

Yuni frowned then looked over to the other two. Not liking the fact she was the last to know.

"So, I can see this is a family moment." Catrina said, as she saw Yuni's glare. "So I'll go see what I can do about your orders." she said before she left.

"How come you didn't tell me." Yuni asked, looking hurt.

Kagome shook her head, "No Yuni," she said as she pulled her self out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I'm not having a baby-."

"Your not?" Inuyasha questioned, interrupting her.

Kagome punched him on the arm angrily, "Mr. Taisho!"

"Fine," Inuyasha said, as he rubbed his abused arm. "Yuni, she's not pregnant." he said before smirking. "Well, not yet."

Kagome glared at him as she hit him again as he continued to smirk, "Kag, I was only joking." he said through laughter.

Yuni blinked as she watched the two bicker. She shrugged as she picked up her crayon and went back to coloring.

Kagome glared at him, "Don't call me Kag."

"Well you gave me a nick name," he smirked, putting his arm back around her shoulders as he leaned in. He then whispered seductively into her ears, "It's only fair I return the favor."

Kagome blushed as she looked over to Yuni who was looking at them with a grin. She then moved away from Inuyasha. "Um…move over, I have to go to the restroom."

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Why?"

"Oh Kami," Kagome said sarcastically, anger evident in her voice. "Shall I go into detail?"

"Fine," Inuyasha laughed, as he got up and let Kagome through.

Kagome got up and straightened her skirt, and with a glare over her shoulder towards Inuyasha, she walked towards a waitress in hopes of asking where the ladies room was.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her retreating form.

"Daddy?"

Inuyasha looked over to his daughter who propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands. "Yes." Inuyasha answered.

"Why Gome so mad?"

Inuyasha smirked, "She's on her…nothing, it's a woman thing. You'll understand when you're older."

Yuni frowned, "But daddy-"

"Yuni," Inuyasha smirked as he got an idea. "You know how Kagome and I are pretending to be together." Yuni nodded. "Well I think Catrina is getting a little suspicious, so we have to be a lot more convincing."

"Ooooh daddy can I help?" Yuni smiled, as she jumped up and down in her seat.

Inuyasha smirked, "You just read my mind."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she splashed some water on her face in hopes of cooling her self off. She was relieved that no one else was in here. She looked up in the mirror to find her self flushed in the face, red all over. Every little thing he said or did made her react in ways no other person was able make her. She knew he was above all handsome, but he was older. Every time he looked at her, she felt hat all over whether she showed it or not. How the hell was she supposed to survive the rest of the night! 

"That man will be the end of me." she sighed, as she walked out of the restroom and towards their table.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw her. 'Kami, there he goes again.' she thought, as she felt her self blush for the umpteenth time.

Inuyasha got up and put his hand under her chin as he examined her, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um yeah, why?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Well, your red all over."

Kagome flushed in embarrassment, she was wondering if this was actually concern for her well-being or if he was acting like last time.

She smiled, "Um thanks, but I'm fine." she said, as she sat down.

Inuyasha sat down besides her, "That's good," he smiled.

Kagome smiled back, maybe he wasn't that bad.

She watched as his smile turned into a smirk, "So, it's that time of the month huh?"

Kagome glared at him, "You don't ask a girl that kind of question!" she cried.

"So you are?" he asked smirking.

"That's none of your business. Why do you want to know anyway?" Kagome questioned outraged.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It gives us guys a warning to stay on your good side for the remainder of the week."

"Mommy you okay?" Yuni asked.

Kagome looked over to Yuni, "Of course I am, what gave you that idea?"

Yuni shrugged her small shoulders before smiling, "I don't know, daddy told me it was a woman thingy." she said, before she went back to coloring.

Kagome's eyes widened "Wait he told-" Kagome stopped as she realized something. 'Wait, did she just call me mommy?' she thought. She then looked over to Inuyasha suspiciously who happened to be avoiding her gaze and whistling. She was too young to be a mommy, even a fake one at that. Kagome sighed as another thought hit her. She responded! When Yuni called her mom, she responded!

'Is that how I feel?" Kagome thought, as she looked over to Yuni. She wasn't really that surprised; she adored Yuni and was rather protective of her when she was with the little girl. So much that she remembered Ms. Tomeda telling her that Yuni wasn't the only child at the day care, because she spent so much time with her. She smiled when Yuni looked up at her and grinned.

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome said, knowing he was up to something.

"Mr. Taisho?" Catrina questioned, confused to why Kagome was calling him that.

Inuyasha looked surprised as well at seeing Catrina there with a tray of drinks. He then smirked at an idea before he smirked and looked towards Kagome.

"Now Kagome," Inuyasha said, acting as though he were shocked. "We're not in bed anymore, you can stop calling me that." he smirked.

Yuni smiled, "Yeah mommy." Yuni said, as she giggled.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, as she watched Catrina turn red at the comment.

"Um…" Catrina muttered, "Here are your drinks." she said, as she handed each one of them their drinks. "I'll be right back with your food." she said, as she left.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Why did you say that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Had to do something, you almost ruined it for us."

"But you didn't have to say that. Kami, I'm surprised I didn't die form embarrassment." Kagome muttered, as she hid her face in her hands.

"That was fun." Yuni giggled.

"Well here it is," Catrina their waitress said, as she arrived with their food. "A steak well done for Mr. Taisho, a salad for Mrs. Taisho, and," she smiled, as she looked over to Yuni whose eyes were filled with excitement. "A burger deluxe for Yuni." she said, as she placed the burger before her.

Yuni face went from that of excitement, to worry, as she looked at the burger. It was so big, bigger than how it had looked in the picture. Her eyes widened in disbelief, how did they expect her to fit it in her mouth!

"Well I'll be back shortly." Catrina said, as she went to attend to other customers.

Inuyasha smirked, "What's with the face Yuni."

Yuni looked over to her dad, not wanting him to know how she felt. "Well daddy," she smirked, which to Kagome horror, looked much like her father's. "I was just thinking it would be bigger."

Inuyasha smirked, "Really, it's not too big for you?"

"No daddy, I can eat it." Yuni smiled, as she scooted over to Kagome's side. "Can you cut it in half for me." she asked Kagome, who complied.

"And why do you want to cut it?" Inuyasha questioned, amusement evident in his voice.

Yuni smiled, "Um, because it make it easy to eat it."

Inuyasha shrugged, as he went back to eating. Yuni sighed in relief.

"Here you go Yuni." Kagome said, as she handed Yuni back her plate.

"Thank you mommy." Yuni smiled, as she scooted back over.

Kagome smiled at her, "Your welcome."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, surprised that she was taking the whole 'mommy' thing better than he thought.

Yuni looked up when she saw her dad wasn't looking, and took one half of her burger and dropped it under the table. She looked up to see that her dad didn't catch her, but Kagome did. Much to Yuni's relief, Kagome winked at Yuni as she continued eating. Yuni smiled, she looked down at the other half of the burger she knew she had to eat. She took of the top and made a face of disgust when she saw the tomato. She took it out and threw it somewhere under the table. Yuni then put the top back on and smiled as she tried to eat the rest of the burger.

* * *

Yuni sighed when she finished her burger, as she tried to wipe her mouth with her sleeve. 

Kagome frowned, "Yuni, don't use your sleeve, use the napkin." she said, as she reached over the table and wiped Yuni's mouth.

Inuyasha frowned, "I'm surprise you were able to eat that thing." he said, wishing he had actually watched her.

Yuni smiled, "Told you I could do it daddy."

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Kagome smiled knowingly, as Inuyasha let her out. "You're a mess."

"Okay." Yuni yawned; she then grabbed Kagome's hand as she led her to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed, as he looked at the check for how much he had to pay. He then reached into his wallet and pulled out the cash and a tip. He frowned when he realized that his cell phone was beeping, pulling it out of his pocket he saw he had one missed call. He then called redialed the number.

"Hello," the person said at the other line.

He arched a brow, "Kagome?"

"Um Inuyasha, how'd you get my number?" she asked.

"Did you call my cell phone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I looked on the list where all the parents numbers were and I called you when you were coming late."

"Okay, you two done." Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah, almost." Kagome said. "Yuni is just using bathroom."

"Fine, you two meet me up front, I'll see you there." he said, before he press end on his phone.

Kagome frowned, realizing he had hung up on her. "The nerve." she muttered, as she put her phone in the pocket of her skirt. She turned around when she heard a toilet flush.

"Okay Gome, I'm done." Yuni said, as she got on her toes to turn on the faucet and wash her hands.

Kagome smirked, "I wander if your dad realizes what you did."

Yuni shrugged, "I don't know, I hope not." she then yawned, "Gome I'm tired."

Kagome smiled as she picked Yuni up and into her arms. "Let's wait out front for your dad, okay." she said, as Yuni rested her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Okay mommy."

Inuyasha sighed as he got up from his seat and soon felt something under his shoe. He frowned when he saw it was a tomato, which he stepped on. He then looked under the table to see half a burger. "Yuni." he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, she isn't the first."

Inuyasha looked up to see Catrina, "That's the last time I let her get anything that big." Inuyasha sighed.

Catrina laughed, "Well don't worry, I'll get that cleaned up."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah well I better get going I told Kagome that-"

"You two aren't married are you?"

Inuyasha looke up in surprise before he sighed in defeat, "What gave it away?"

"How about everything." she smiled.

"So are you gonna tell your-"

"Manager?" she said, finishing his sentence. "No I won't, besides, your daughter seems to really like here, it would be a shame if you were to be banned."

Inuyasha smirked, "Really?"

Catrina nodded, "Yeah, that and you left me quite a tip." she said, as she waved the bills. "Have a nice evening." she smiled.

"Yeah, you too." he said, as he walked towards the entrance. He frowned when he found that Kagome and Yuni weren't there. He then figured they probably went ahead to the car. He sighed as he saw he had quite a walk ahead of him.

* * *

He smirked when he saw Kagome leaning against the car with a sleeping Yuni in her arms, who had Kagome's sweater draped over her shoulder. 

Kagome frowned, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to the waitress." he said, as he unlocked the car.

Kagome looked surprise, "Oh really, what did you guys talk about?" she questioned, as she put Yuni in the back seat and put on her seat belt trying to ignore her burning rage of jealousy.

Inuyasha arched a brow at her attitude, "Well, she told me she knew that you and I weren't a couple. Why?"

Kagome smiled in relief, "Oh, no reason." she said, as she got into the car. Soon followed by Inuyasha.

"Is that all she said."

Inuyasha smirked, "Actually no, she also said that I was incredibly handsome and that she wishes she were in your shoes."

"Yeah right." Kagome sneered.

Inuyasha started the car as he drove out of the parking lot. "C'mon, you can't say none of that was fun."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but much to her dismay smiled, "Are you kidding? I feel sorry for who ever actually becomes Mrs. Taisho. That's too much work for me."

"Don't you mean you feel envy?" he smirked.

Kagome laughed, "You wish."

"So Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, "Where do you live?"

Kagome arched a brow, "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, maybe so I can take you home. But if you don't want to, you can always come to my place." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, "Oh yeah, well I live at the Higurashi shrine."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I know where that is."

"Good," Kagome smiled, as he started driving towards her house.

They both missed asa certain somebody saw them go into the car together, not looking at all happy.

* * *

Kagome sighed as he parked the car right in front of the shrine. 

Kagome smiled, "Thanks for dinner, I had fun."

Inuyasha smirked, "Didn't you say a while ago that you 'didn't' have any fun?"

"Okay I lied, happy?"

"Yeah, I am," Inuyasha smirked, as he leaned in towards her.

She blushed, "Um Inuyasha…" she said nervously, as she tried to calm her racing heart. "W-What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he smirked as he leaned towards her, kissing the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed as his lips brushed past her cheek. He pulled away as he looked deep into her eyes and his gaze went to her lips, and there they lingered. He then leaned in, ever so slowly…

"Kagome Higurashi, get your 16-year-old butt out of that car this instant!"

They both froze as they heard the voice from outside. Kagome looked to the side from their position and saw her mom standing half way up the shrine steps.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome hesitantly, "Y-Your sixteen?" he questioned.

"No," Kagome said angrily. "I'm seventeen, my birthday was last month. You'd think she'd remember that."

"Y-Your seventeen?" he said, not believing what was happening. He didn't see that age any better than the first.

"Yeah I-"

"Kagome!" her mom yelled. "Get out of that car or so help me I will pull you out myself."

Kagome gave Inuyasha an apologetic look before she got out of the car, closing it behind her. She then walked halfway up the steps towards her mother.

"Mom I can explain." Kagome said, knowing she was caught in the act.

"Explain what Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said angrily, as she crossed her arms. "How you didn't call!"

Kagome frowned, "But mom I did call."

"Yes you did call." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "About two hours ago, it's now almost ten-thirty." she said, as she looked behind her towards the car far off on the street. "Who is that?" she questioned, as she tried to look through tinted windows.

Kagome sighed, "Mom that's Mr. Taisho, you know Yuni's father. He came late and offered me dinner."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned, "That's besides the point. What I'm mad about is that you should have called and told me where you were going and when you'd be back."

"I'm sorry mom." Kagome sighed.

"Now come up and-"

"Can I at least say bye." Kagome sighed.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Yes, but don't think you're off the hook. There's plenty more where that came from."

Kagome sighed, "Let me guess, I'm grounded for a week."

"Make that two." Mrs. Higurashi muttered, as she walked up the steps.

Kagome turned around and was surprise to see that the car was gone. She sighed, "Great, he left already." She put her hands on her lips as she thought of the kiss they had almost shared. He was so charming, handsome, and…

"Oh Kami." Kagome said as she blushed, wondering why she was thinking such things.

Kagome shook that from her thoughts. What was she thinking? That was a mistake and meant nothing, she was sure of it.

"He's probably thinking the same thing." she sighed. Then why did she feel otherwise? Why did the thought of him kissing her made her feel good inside. She then realized that her mom didn't see what almost happened.

"Thank Kami those windows were tinted." she sighed, knowing that if her mom had seen it she'd be getting more then two weeks of punishment.

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, as he drove home. He couldn't believe it, she was seventeen! Why was it that when he finally found someone who wasn't after him just for his looks or money, she had to be seventeen. He sighed; she was too young for him. Sure it was only a five-year difference, but still, too young. 

"Damn it, I should have known." He muttered. The signs were there, how she was worrying over her mother's clothes as though she would be in trouble, the way she acted so innocent, how her face went red and her cheeks rosy at any little comment he made…

He was just lucky that the mother didn't see a damn thing. He frowned, it was all a mistake that he would make sure never happened again. She meant nothing to him.

Inuyasha frowned, "Then why can't I stop thinking about her." he muttered angrily.

Yuni yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. She then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and frowned when she noticed Kagome wasn't there. "Where mommy daddy?" Yuni questioned.

Inuyasha sighed noticing she was talking about Kagome. "I dropped her off home already."

Yuni pouted, "I didn't get to say bye bye."

Inuyasha face softened as he realized he just drove off after she had shortly got out of the car without even a word.

"Neither did I."

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Well what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm wondering if there's anyone at all, who expected this. And if anyone understands the way the title relates to the story. I also hope no one's mad about Inuyasha and Kagome being interrupted. But how bad would it be if they kissed so quickly after they had met. What fun would that be! Another reason I'm happy is because I finished reading the new Harry Potter, even though it wasn't as long as the fifth one, it was still good because it had more romance and jealousy in it! Which I absolutely loved. 

**Review Replies**

**Kagome M.K: **Thanks for the review!

**Kc-LuVz-InUyAhSa-4EvA: **I'm glad you loved it. Updated as soon as I could, and thanks!

**Luna-Divine: **Yay! I'm so happy you loved it. And I'm glad you gave my story a chance! I don't often read one chapter fics either but I believe at times their worth the time and that it's not the amount of chapters, but the content that counts. :sighs: Now I'm starting to sound like my uncle.

**BlueMoon Goddess: **Girl, thanks for the review!

**xxxxxxxxxx: **Thanks!

**Pices-B:** Well your review was off the chain! Thanks for the compliment.

**waterspirit39: **I didn't want you to go crazy, so I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for the review!

**kikiablackangel11: **Glad you enjoyed it! Since you and everyone else couldn't wait for Inu to make his appearance, I had to put him in the next chapter. Thanks!

**purepriestess345: **Thanks!

**demonic-hotty: **I'm happy you like the story! You were right about Yuni's dad being Inuyasha, but wrong about Kikyo being the mom. I don't really like Kikyo much, so I wouldn't make her cute little Yuni's mother. She will play another role in the story. And about Inu not trusting women is a good guess but far from it. He actually has no problem with women; it's just that he always ends up dating women who don't want him for nothing but his looks or money. Thanks for the review, I loved reading it!

**anime-lover-forever2007: **Awww thanks! Glad you liked it!

**oOnat-chanOo: **I'm so happy you thought it was cute and that you liked it! Thank you for the review!

**dont-shoot: **Glad you think my fic kicks ass. Thanks for the review and happy to know you enjoyed it!

**vixen-s.m.f: **I loved reading your review! I'm glad you liked it! I know what you mean, I watch over by baby cousins all the time. The oldest is five, his sister is three, and the baby just turned one a few months ago. They're absolutely adorable!Hope I get another review from you!

**Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess: **Wow you are impatient. I'm so happy you like the story! I just loved your review! Hope you liked Inuyasha's appearance too. Well, you were right, Inu is the dad. That's actually a good guess about him maybe being the brother. Updated as soon as I could and hope to see a review from you!

**demonpriestess: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Beautiful miko:** Wow thanks! Happy to know you enjoyed it! 

A/N: So don't forget to review! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Much love and till next time!

Crystal Crest


	5. Giving In

Love Does Cost Some Things

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Hey! I'm really happy with all the reviews I got! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Review replies will be at the end of the chapter! To one of my reviewers anime-lover-forever, look for your review reply at the end of the chapter, I think I may have an alternative for your request. Now, some of you have been questioning the fact that Kagome is 17, and thinking that she's too young for college. I would have mentioned something in the previous chapters, but I believe that would have ruined the surprise. Now I dropped a few hints here and there about it. Especially in chapter two when Sango and Kagome were walking to the bus stop, and Sango was praising Kag for something. Well anyway, this will all be explained in this chapter which I originally planned on doing so I hope you all enjoy it!

When some thing is written like "", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!"

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _:Flash Back:_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Giving In

Kagome moaned as she reached out from under her covers and turned off her the alarm of her clock. She sighed as she realized it was Saturday and was twelve noon. She had to wake up so that they could make it to her uncle's house by three since it was a two-hour drive. He was actually an old friend of her grandfathers who she had known since she was very little, and had grown up calling old Uncle Hitoshi.

She yawned as she got out of bed, stretching as she did so. She was a little surprised that she slept this late in the day. Then again, she usually did. But yesterday as she got home, her mom yelled at her some more about how she was irresponsible and what not, and her grandfather lectured her about not acting more like an adult.

'I'm just lucky Souta was asleep, who knows what would have came out of that mouth of his.' Kagome thought.

"So, where were you yesterday?" A mocking voice questioned.

Kagome frowned, 'Damn, I spoke too soon.' Kagome thought, as she turned towards her bedroom door to see her younger brother Souta inside her room.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of something called knocking."

Her thirteen-year-old brother arched a brow, "Who the hell knocks on a door if it's already open." Souta said, as he placed himself on her unmade bed.

'I do,' Kagome sighed, deciding not to voice that. "I see your already dressed." she said, as she looked at her brother's clothes.

Souta shrugged, "Yeah well, I decided to just get dressed and get it over with. That, and I woke up early."

Kagome frowned, "You could have woken me up you know." she said, annoyed.

Souta quirked a brow, "I tried to, but you didn't hear the knock on the door." he said sarcastically, getting hit by a pillow in the process. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for trying to act smart with me."

Souta smirked, "Sis that's no acting, I 'am' smart."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What ever Souta." she then sighed. "What happened to you last night anyway?"

"Well when you got home, since mom and grandpa were lecturing you, I got tired of waiting for you to come up stairs so I went to bed." he said. "Mom was really worried about you. She said you called and told her you'd be home at least in a half an hour, and when it got late, she called your cell phone but you didn't answer."

Kagome frowned, she remembered that while at work she had put her phone on silent and didn't put it back till she was in the bathroom at the restaurant with Yuni. She also remembered that she got quite a few missing calls, but didn't bother to check them.

"Speaking of which," her brother smirked. "Where were you last night?"

Kagome blushed, "Um…what do you mean?"

Souta rolled his eyes, "I mean, where did you go after work because as we all know it wasn't back home."

Kagome sighed, "Yuni's dad, the little girl I've been telling you about. Well her dad came late and he offered me dinner after I said he was the reason I missed a home cooked meal at home."

"That's it." Souta frowned.

Kagome looked down at her brother nervously, "Yeah, what did you expect."

"I don't know, I thought that maybe you went on date with some guy. Then again this is you we're talking about." he said, as he got up from her bed and headed towards the door.

Kagome frowned angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Souta looked over his shoulder smirking, "C'mon sis, even the squirrels get more action then you do."

Kagome glared at him and threw a bottle of lotion at him, he quickly closed the door before it could reach him and it hit the door and landed non-too gracefully on the floor. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she heard her brother's laughter from the other side of the door. If only he knew about yesterday, then he wouldn't be so quick to judge. She blushed as she remembered the kiss she almost had. She didn't at all feel like remembering yesterday's events. When her mom interrupted the kiss, she was confused as to how she felt. A part of her was relieved that her mother in her own way intervened before things got out of hand. Then the other half wanted nothing more than to just melt into his arms and give in to the kiss.

She sighed; it was best not to think of it. Besides, it wasn't like it was ever going to happen again. "That and what would a guy like him want with a girl like me."

But that was exactly the problem; she was probably just some girl in his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he looked at his watch and realized it was almost twelve-thirty and he was still at home. He was supposed to had dropped Yuni at the Day Care Center by now and was expected to have been at work already. Then again, he was the owner of half of Tama Corporation which was a multi-billion world wide company.

"They can fucking wait," he muttered with a shrug, as he took a sip of his coffee.

He had woken up much later than he usually did. Last night when they had gotten home, Yuni had fallen right back to sleep. But yesterday he had a hard time falling asleep. He knew it was because of either what he ate or a young dark-haired girl that he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Damn her." he muttered angrily. He didn't want to think of Kagome but he couldn't help it. He wanted nothing more than to erase her from his memory, but at the same time he didn't. He frowned when he remembered last night; he knew he couldn't deny the attraction he felt between them. And as though his body acted on it's own accord, he made his move. And just as it turned out she was seventeen, too young for him.

"If only she was eighteen." he sighed, as he went and put his plate into the dishwasher and walked over to his answering machine, seeing if he missed any messages since he didn't check last night. He frowned as he heard the first message.

"Hey girl, it's me Li Li. It's about my Jinta. He just got out of my car like he owned the place, saying that he was leaving me, can you believe him?" a female said on the message.

Inuyasha arched a brow, who the fuck was Li Li? He didn't recognize the voice.

"But I managed to get him back in the car with a little persuasion." the female voice said seductively. He then faintly heard someone in the back round laugh.

Yep, that was definitely a wrong number.

"Girl, me and him went at it like it was mating season."

Inuyasha frowned, "Just what I needed, some horny bitch leaving a message on my answering machine."

"And let's just say, things got a little…well how can I say this in the cleanest way, oh yes messy-"

Inuyasha deleted the message, before he could hear anymore of it. By the way she was talking he could tell she was a demon. Inuyasha sighed; well it couldn't get any worse.

"Hello Inuyasha," a male voice said on the next message.

Inuyasha groaned, it just did.

"Well I'm just calling to tell you about my date last night, and may I say it was just magnificent."

Inuyasha arched a brow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We went to my place and, well, let's just say I left her wanting more." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he leaned over the kitchen counter.

"Well I called to talk about business but you're obviously not at home. One would think you were out with a woman, but then again it's 'you' we're talking about."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"That and I'm going to be at your office tomorrow so we can go over those papers, so please be on time. On the other hand, knowing you your listening to this message the day after and are already late." Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha frowned; Miroku at times acted more like his caretaker rather than his lawyer.

"So I'll see you in an hour or so late today, since I assume that is when you'll be at work. Bye, and tell Yuni I said to 'not' bring any gum with her if I am to drop her off at Kaede's this evening. It is something I'd rather not have on the interior of my car, especially on my seats."

"Or on your ass." Inuyasha muttered, as he remembered when Yuni thought it would be funny to but her chewed gum on the seats of one of his cars.

"Neither do I appreciate them on my ass either." Miroku muttered before hanging up.

Inuyasha smirked as he deleted the message; he then waited for his last one.

"Hello Inuyasha, this is Ms. Tomeda. Don't plan on going anywhere too soon when you drop Yuni off. I'll need to have a word with you about yesterday. Good night." she said heatedly.

"Shit," Inuyasha groaned, he knew that she'd be mad about him coming late yesterday, but not this much.

"Daddy!"

Inuyasha looked towards the kitchen entrance to see his daughter wearing a long sleeved purple turtleneck shirt with a purple skirt. If that wasn't enough, she was also wearing a matching purple scarf with sunglasses, many purple colored bracelets of different shades on both arms, and lilac colored socks that went up to her knees. That and makeup…

Inuyasha arched a brow, 'Where the hell did she get all that purple from, and the make up.'

"Do you like it Daddy, I got all dressed by my self." she smiled, as she ran towards him.

"Um Yun, don't you think that's a little too much."

Yuni blinked before smiling, "No, I like what I picked to wear."

Inuyasha sighed, "Come here Yuni, you can't wear all that to school, especially the makeup."

"But Daddy!" Yuni pouted.

Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed a wet paper towel, "You can't wear the make up," he said, as he wiped it off her face. "Now I want you to change that turtle neck shirt and take off the scarf, it's going to be a little warm today. And while your at it some of those bracelets too."

Yuni frowned but did as she was told as she left the kitchen. Inuyasha scowled, of all the times Kaede had to have a family emergency it had to be today. Kaede was Yuni's nanny. When Yuni's mom had died, it was as though his whole world came crashing down. But he knew he couldn't dwell on the past, but focus on the future…Yuni. He didn't have the slightest clue how to take care of a baby. That was when Kaede came in and helped him raise Yuni.

He sighed as he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost one.

"Okay Daddy, I'm done." Yuni said, as she skipped back in grabbing her backpack, she was changed into purple pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt and had one bracelet on.

"Fine, let's go." he said as he grabbed his briefcase. "I have hell to pay when I see that teacher of yours."

Yuni opened the back door and looked up curiously, "What do have to pay daddy?"

"Uh nothing, lets' go." he said as they headed towards the garage.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked towards the kitchen, she felt fresh and rejuvenated after her shower. Her smile widened as she saw her family preparing to leave.

"Okay mom I'm ready." she said.

Mrs. Higurashi arched a brow, "And where do you think your going all dressed up like that."

Kagome frowned as she looked down at her green sundress. "Aren't we still going to uncle Hitoshi's place?"

"By 'we' I hope you mean your grandfather, Souta, and I." Mrs. Higurashi said, as he ushered her father-in-law and son out of the house.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your staying here."

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Did you forget you're grounded?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "B-But Mom!"

"No buts. Now I don't want you letting anyone into the house, don't answer the phone unless it's us-"

"What about San-"

"Not even Sango. I also left a list of things for you to do so you wouldn't be bored." her mom said, as she handed her the list.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I have to wash Mr. Hakusho's truck!" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe it would be a perfect thing to keep you occupied. Now you should go up stairs and change out of that dress alright, don't want you dirtying it while your cleaning?" she smiled, as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"But-" Kagome stopped as she heard the phone ring.

"Don't worry I'll get it, now go on and change and don't try to have too much fun." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Kagome frowned as she headed out of the kitchen, she loved her mother but in all honesty, sometimes she could be really strict.

"Too strict." she muttered, as she looked at all the things her mother wanted her to do. "Well better get started, there's no way in hell those chores are gonna do them selves."

She sighed, "Great, now I'm started to sound like Souta." She then went upstairs to change hoping to get her chores over with.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she watched her daughter go up stairs, "Hello." she said, as she answered the phone.

"Kasumi, hi. It's me Shintara."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Hello Shinta, how are you doing?"

Ms. Tomeda smiled, "I'm doing fine, did Kagome get home safely?"

"Yes she did, later than I expected though."

Ms Tomeda smiled, "Yes I'm so sorry about that Kasumi. May I please speak to her?" she questioned.

"She's grounded actually. But if it's something important I could get her for you." Mrs. Higurashi said, she then frowned when she heard no answer. "Shintara, are you still there?"

Ms. Tomeda scowled as she saw a certain male sneaking inside the Center, "Actually never mind, just tell Kagome I'll be seeing her on Tuesday and thanks." she said, before hanging up after her friend had said goodbye.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he stood outside of the Day Care Center with his daughter. He knew that Shintara wanted to talk to him but he was afraid of what she may say. Yes, the Inuyasha Taisho was a bit afraid, but when that woman was angry, she was someone you didn't want to be near.

"Um…Daddy?"

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter, "Yeah."

"Are we gonna go in now? My feet hurt."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, but as soon as we get inside and I sign you in, I'm leaving okay. I have to hurry before Ms. Tomeda sees me."

"Okay daddy!" Yuni smiled, as she walked in through the door he had opened for her.

Inuyasha sneaked in as he sneaked over to the signing sheet and signed his name before heading towards the door.

"Going somewhere Mr. Tashio."

Inuyasha froze as he reached for the handle of the door. He turned around to see none other than Ms. Tomeda standing behind him, arms crossed. "Hey Shintara, I was just…um…checking out the quality of this door and-"

"Stop it with the act Mr. Tashio," she said heatedly.

"Uh…okay." he said somewhat nervously. He didn't think she'd be 'this' mad.

"Let's head into my office, shall we?" she said coldly, as she motioned towards the back room.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Isn't that just the employees lounge?"

Ms. Tomeda flushed in anger, "Just go in already!"

"Okay okay!" he said, as he walked into the room.

"Bye daddy!" Yuni yelled, as she watched them go in.

"Don't worry Yuni," Ms. Tomeda smiled, as she glared over to Inuyasha. "If your daddy answers all my questions with no trouble at all, he'll be out soon enough." she said as she followed him inside.

"Shintara I'm sorry about yesterday and-"

"Please, that's hardly the reason why I want to talk to you." she laughed uncaringly, as she sat on one of the chairs.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "It isn't."

She sighed, "No."

Inuyasha took a seat, "So then what's the problem?" he questioned, as he looked through the open door hoping to spot a certain someone.

"Looking for someone?"

Inuyasha stopped as he looked over to her, "Yeah, where's Kagome?"

Ms. Tomeda frowned, "Funny you should mention her, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Inuyasha arched a brow intrigued, "Really?"

"Yes, what happened when you finally came to pick up Yuni?"

"Why?"

Ms. Tomeda's eyes narrowed, "Just answer the question!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Well when I came I sneaked through the back and-"

"Why would you sneak through the back." she asked, as she gave him a wary look.

"Why the hell do you think?" he said angrily.

"I don't know, that's why I asking you!"

"The front door was locked!"

"Why would the front door be locked?"

"Because she went out with arrgh never mind that." he said frustrated. "After I got in I offered her dinner and-"

"Why would you offer her dinner?" she questioned, cutting him off.

"Because she fucking blamed me for missing dinner at her place, is that all?" he questioned, mad at the fact that he was being asked all these questions.

Ms. Tomeda frowned, "Far from it, did anything happen?"

Inuyasha quirked a single silver brow, "What the hell do you mean 'did anything happen?'"

"I mean what did you guys do?"

"Nothing much besides argue, eat, and then afterwards I dropped her home." Inuyasha said.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes, that's it." he said. 'Besides almost kissing her.' he thought with a frown.

"Well then, I'm guessing you have quite a lot of things to do today, so I'll let you go." she said, as she stood from her seat and headed towards the door.

Inuyasha frowned, "Wait up," Inuyasha said, as he got up and followed her out. "What was with all the ques-"

"Where's mommy?" Yuni questioned, as she tugged on Ms. Tomeda pant leg.

Valery walked up to them shrugging, "She's been asking me the same question."

Yuni pouted, "Where my mommy?"

Inuyasha eyes widened as he knelt down and covered Yuni's mouth.

Ms. Tomeda arched a brow, "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha smiled tensely, "Um nothing, nothing at all."

Yuni wiggled out of her dad's grasp, "But daddy, mommy not here."

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "Um of course she's not here Yun, she's up in heaven watching us."

Both Valery and Ms. Tomeda quirked a brow.

"No, I mean Go-"

"Go, yes would you look at the time. It's time for us to go." he said, as he grabbed Yuni's hand.

"But wait, I thought you were leaving Yuni." Valery said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've got important things to do and I may not be able to pick her up on time. Not that you'd know anything about that." he smirked, as he picked up Yuni's backpack.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Valery said angrily, as she advanced towards him.

"Now wait," Ms. Tomeda said as she put up a hand to stop Valery. "So your taking Yuni with you?"

Yuni frowned, not liking the thought of being ignored, "Where Gome?"

Valery arched a brow, "She's off today, she won't be in until Tuesday."

"Oh," Yuni pouted.

"Well now that we got that settled let's go, see you two on Monday." he said over his shoulder, as he led Yuni by the hand out the door.

Ms. Tomeda frowned as she walked over to the window to see Inuyasha and Yuni get into his car. "That was weird."

Valery rolled her eyes, "Everything about that man is weird." She then frowned angrily when she remembered what he said. "If it weren't for Yuni I would have kneed him in the groin a long time ago and in the process ruin any chances of him ever reproducing."

Ms. Tomeda smirked over at Valery, "I'm sure any woman who has ever met him has had that thought run through her mind."

They both laughed as they walked back over to the children.

* * *

"Where we going Daddy?" Yuni asked from the back seat, as they drove down the street.

"Yuni, we need to talk." he sighed, as he drove them towards his work.

Yuni smiled, "What about Daddy?"

"I don't think you should be calling Kagome mommy." he sighed, as he watched Yuni through the rear view mirror.

"Why not?" Yuni pouted.

"Because," Inuyasha sighed. "You already have one."

"But daddy, you let me call her mommy yesterday."

Inuyasha frowned, "That was different, I shouldn't have even suggested that."

"But daddy, Nina told me her mommy and daddy don't live together no more, and her daddy got married and now she have two mommies." she said.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Are you suggesting that I marry Kagome?"

"Would you do that Daddy!" she grinned.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yun, I just met Kagome, so I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon."

Yuni smiled, "I can wait daddy."

"You're a little 'too' optimistic, don't you think?"

Yuni frowned not understanding the word 'optimistic', "No I'm not, I'm just being hopeful like Grandma Kaede say I am." she said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha smirked knowing she didn't know the two words meant the same thing. "Whatever you say Yuni."

She smiled as she pulled out her coloring book and began to color.

'So she's off today.' he thought with a sigh. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was actually looking forward to seeing Kagome today at the Day Care Center. He hated the fact that he couldn't get this one girl off his mind when he was so easily able to do so to any other girl he'd dated or shown the slightest interest to.

"Why can't I get her out of my mind!" he said angrily.

"Get who out daddy," she asked curiously.

"For get it," he said as he parked the car at his spot in the garage. He then got of the car with Yuni following suite.

"Now what perfect timing," a male voice said.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked up to see Miroku walking towards them, briefcase in hand.

"Roku!" Yuni yelled, as she ran towards Miroku.

Miroku smiled as he looked down at the girl, "Hello Yuni, and how have you been doing?"

Yuni beamed as she stood in front of him, "I'm okay, how's Suki?"

Miroku arched a brow, "Who?"

Yuni scowled, "That pretty lady."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's still puzzled face, "That woman you're dating."

Miroku frowned in confusion; "I don't recall anyone by that name."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "You know, that woman your dating who has dark brown hair, green eyes, and big you-know-whats."

Miroku frown turned upside down as he remembered the woman Inuyasha spoke of, "Oh yes I remember her now, they were a size D I believe." he smiled, as he reminisced thoughts on the Japanese gymnasts that he was more than happy to recall.

Inuyasha frowned as he covered Yuni ears, a look of disgust evident on his face "Mind not talking about breast sizes in front of my daughter."

Miroku sighed, "Oh yes, my apologizes."

Yuni smiled as her father removed his hands from her ears, "Do you remember her now." she asked impatiently.

Miroku nodded, "Oh yes I remember her, but I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon. She went on a trip far, far away."

"Awww, she was so nice and flexi…um what's the word daddy?"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Flexible?"

Yuni nodded, "Yeah she was really flex-e-ble." she said, as she remembered all the different moves the gymnast had shown her.

"Oh, you have 'no' idea." Miroku smirked, as he remembered all the moves Suki had shown him that weren't done on a mat.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pervert, he knew he was somewhat of a lady's man, but Miroku took the cup.

"Oh well," Yuni said with a shrug, as she skipped towards the elevator.

Inuyasha sighed, "You dumped her didn't you?"

Miroku nodded, "Oh yes of course. She was getting a little bit too clingy. It was cute at first, but then she started talking about meeting her parents." he said, as he shuddered at the thought.

"Then what's this I hear you saying about her coming back." Inuyasha asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Oh, it is only if I consider taking her back." he sighed.

Inuyasha arched a brow as they walked towards the elevator, "Really? Then I'm guessing that woman you had a date with yesterday was a different woman." he said, as they arrived at the elevator.

"Well I see you got my message and yes she is." he said, before smirking. "You know me, I'm not a one woman man."

Inuyasha shook his head in shame, "Your pathetic Miroku." he sighed.

Miroku frowned, "Now Inuyasha, it is not right to be jealous. Is it my fault that the only kiss you've received in the last five years was from your daughter?"

…

Yuni blinked in confusion as she looked behind her to see an unconscious Miroku stretched out on the floor. "Daddy, why you hit Roku?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Because of his big mouth." He looked up to see the elevator door open. "Let's go," he said, as he walked into the elevator.

Yuni frowned as she followed her dad in, "What about Roku?"

Inuyasha pushed the elevator button to the top floor before smirking at the unconscious figure through the closing elevator doors. "Oh, he'll wake up soon enough."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he went through some documents that needed filing while Yuni was with his secretary. He had been in his office for the past three hours going through papers that needed to be gone over, and some that needed to be signed. He looked up towards Miroku who was sitting on the opposite side of his desk going through papers while rubbing the back of his head, wincing every now and then.

'Damn, I must have hit him harder than I thought.' he reflected. He smirked as he saw Miroku frown up at him.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha questioned.

"If you must know, yes."

"Good."

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, my very temperamental friend, I at times wonder when you will learn to control your anger."

Inuyasha arched a brow, "And Miroku, my very perverted yet sly friend, I sometimes wonder why I have you as my lawyer."

Miroku put his finger on his chin in thought, "Let's see, it could be because we're such good friends."

Inuyasha looked up at him and frowned, "No, don't think so."

"Maybe because of my intellect and knowledge."

"I highly doubt that."

"Perhaps because of my dashing good looks."

"Hell no."

Miroku frowned, "Then why may I ask."

Inuyasha put down his papers; he then looked over at Miroku, his face taking that of a serious one. "I don't know, I think it's because you're the only lawyer I can trust…"

Miroku smiled, "Really Inuyasha? I appreciate i-"

"Who won't make that much of a stupid mistake as the other lawyers of the company do." Inuyasha finished, going back to his paper work.

Miroku frowned knowing it was too unlike Inuyasha for him to admit he trusted him. "Well thank you Inuyasha, it is good to know you chose me for the job because I wouldn't make that much of a 'stupid' mistake." he said sarcastically.

Inuyasha smirked, missing the unmistakable sarcasm in Miroku's statement, "Any time."

"Daddy." Yuni said, as she walked in towards them.

"I thought I left you with-"

"But she's so mean to me." Yuni whined, as she climbed into her father's lap.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine then, just sit there quietly and don't make any noise okay."

Yuni smiled, "Okay daddy."

…

"I'm bored."

Inuyasha groaned, "Yuni."

"I miss mommy." she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her, "I miss her t-I mean, I thought we already talked about this." he quietly said back.

"But daddy, I have to give her back her sweater."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuni jumped off his lap and ran towards her backpack and pulled out what seemed to be a white sweater. "See daddy, it's mommy's"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered that Kagome had put her sweater on top of Yuni last night when she was sleeping and didn't take it back.

"Mommy?" Miroku muttered in confusion.

"No, it belongs to Gome." Inuyasha mumbled.

"And who may I ask is this Gome?" Miroku asked, clearly seeing the sweater belonged to that of a female.

Inuyasha sighed as he realized he called Kagome Gome. He then smirked at an idea as he stood from his seat.

"Um…is something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha put on his suit jacket on and then took the sweater from Yuni. "Miroku, I'm going out for a while so if I'm not back in the next hour or so, do me a favor and take Yuni over to Kaede's house." he said.

"Daddy, where you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go give her a little visit." Inuyasha smirked, as he went through the door.

Yuni sighed, and then stuck her hand into her pocket to pull out a ball of some sort of candy and put it into her mouth.

Miroku frowned at seeing her chew something in her mouth, "Let me guess, gum?"

Yuni grinned, "Roku, you so smart."

Miroku sighed, gathering all the papers in one pile. "Well your not chewing gum while you're in my car, not after what happened last time."

"That was funny." Yuni giggled.

Miroku smirked, "But there maybe a way that I might let you do it in the car…"

Yuni cocked her head to the side, "How?"

"Well, all you need to do is tell me all there is to know about this Gome you speak of, and we have ourselves a deal young lady." he said, as he offered a hand to shake.

Yuni put her finger on her chin in thought before smiling, "Okay Roku, you got a deal." she said, as she shook his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome was on her last chore…

"I don't believe my mom wants me to do this. This is going to take forever." Kagome groaned, as she looked at the dirty car. It was now almost five o'clock and she hadn't even started. She put down her bucket down and reached in for the sponge.

"Well, better get started or I'll never be done."

* * *

Here he was…

In his car…

Driving towards Kagome's house…

What the hell was he thinking?

He couldn't just drive up to her house just to see her, especially after what happened yesterday. He was enthralled and attracted to her and also he couldn't get her of his mind, that much he could admit, but just driving up there just to see her was something Inuyasha Tashio couldn't do. He then made a U turn and headed straight back towards his work.

"What the hell am I thinking, I want to see her." he muttered, as he turned his car back around towards the shrine.

"Then again, I'd probably seem desperate if I try seeing her now. Besides, I could wait till Tuesday." He then maneuvered his vehicle back around.

"But I can't fucking wait till then." he muttered, as he steered his car back in the direction of her home. Inuyasha sighed as he looked through his window to see an old woman sitting on a bench while waiting for the bus, staring at him.

'She probably thinks I'm a fucking lunatic.' he thought with a frown.

He scowled as he tried to wipe out all previous thoughts of his desire for Kagome. "I'm only going there just to give her the damn sweater. That's the only reason and nothing else." he muttered, as he drove off towards the Higurashi shrine.

Who the hell does he think he's fooling?

* * *

The old woman sitting on the bench frowned as she watched the driver (Inuyasha) drive around in circles, wondering whether they'd decide already which way to go. She saw as the individual finally decided to drive north.

She rolled her eyes as she began to scratch her thigh, "Fucking lunatic."

* * *

Here he was…

At the top of the shrine steps…

A nervous wreck…

For a guy whose just returning a sweater, he was really on edge.

Inuyasha sighed, as he decided to give in on these strange feelings he had for her. He smirked when he caught an alluring scent that he knew belonged to none other than Kagome. Fuck it, he wanted Kagome and he'd be damned if he let his pride get in the way. He stopped as he caught sight of her washing a car in what he thought was a very nice outfit.

He growled in need, he wanted her, and he wanted her now…

* * *

Kagome hummed as she started to lather up the car with the soapy water by using the oversized sponge. After this, she'd only have to worry about somehow cleaning the top of the truck, then get the hose and water down the car. She looked down and noticed she knocked over the bucket of water and spilled half of it.

"Shit," she cursed, as she bent down to pick it back up.

"Didn't think you were one to curse Ms. Higurashi." A male voice said.

Kagome froze as she recognized the voice she couldn't stop thinking about, and to whom it belonged. She stood up and turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her wearing a black suit with a silver tie that in her opinion matched him perfectly. He was holding a sweater over his shoulder with an ever so cocky smirk creasing those lips she came so close to kissing.

"M-Mr. Taisho?"

"So I went from Inu, to Inuyasha, now it's Mr. Taisho?" he said, as he lifted her chin with his hand to stare deep into her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kagome blushed, "Um, I don't…what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her face and smirked, "Well, I came to give you back your sweater." he said, as he handed it back to her.

"I forgot about it, thanks." she smiled, as she placed the sweater on the branch of the nearest tree.

"So, what are you doing washing this truck for?" he questioned in interest.

Kagome sighed, "Well, I got grounded for yesterday so this is just one of my many punishments."

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Did your mom see us?"

Kagome shook her head, "Oh Kami no, if she did…" Kagome didn't even want to finish that.

Inuyasha smirked, "You sound disappointed."

Kagome glared over at him, "If your talking about the kiss, I'm actually glad we didn't thank you very much."

"Who the hell said anything about a kiss." he questioned, as he took off his suit jacket and placed it on one of the tree branches.

Kagome frowned, "Well then what were you…hey what are you doing!"

Inuyasha frowned as he started to unbutton the cuffs of his sleeve, rolling them up soon after. "What the hell does it look like?"

'Like your about to take off your shirt.' she thought, as she saw him take off his tie and then unbutton about three of his shirt buttons revealing to her his well-defined chest. She blushed as he looked up at her smiling.

"I'm going to help you with the car."

Kagome frowned in confusion, "Why?"

Inuyasha scowled in annoyance, "Do you want my help or not."

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tried to avoid eye contact, "Um sure." she handed him a sponge.

Inuyasha took it from her and dunked it into the bucket, "So," he smirked, as he watched Kagome go back to washing the vehicle. "I guess that explains the outfit." he said, as he looked her up and down. She was wearing jean shorts that went up to her mid thigh and a tight sleeveless shirt, his smirk widened when he saw the color.

Kagome glared over at him, "You perv, it was the only thing I could find that was clean, everything else is dirty and needs to be washed."

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's not like I don't mind it, you look good in it."

She wasn't sure whether she should have taken that as a compliment or not, "Um thanks." she blushed.

"So, when were you planning on telling me you were seventeen?"

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha growled, "Don't try to play dumb with me."

Kagome put her chin up defiantly, "Well, you never asked."

"You know what, don't know why I didn't even notice before. You act like a damn high school brat."

Kagome glared at him, "I'll have you know that I'm in college thank you very much."

Inuyasha raised a single silver brow, "College?"

Kagome sighed; relieved the tension between them had somewhat calmed. "Yeah, I skipped a grade."

Inuyasha smirked, "Then let me guess, your working for Ms. Tomeda because of that college program."

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. I actually love working there and adore the kids."

"You remind me of someone I know," he smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine. He's my lawyer and he's only twenty three."

"Wow," Kagome said amazed, as she continued to soap up the car.

"Unfortunately, he uses his 'skills' as he likes to call them for things I'd rather not mention." he sighed.

Kagome smirked as an idea ran through her mind. "Um Inu." she said, with the most innocent look she could muster.

"Yeah." he answered, frowning at her sudden change of attitude.

"You have something on your shirt." she said, pointing over at his chest.

"Where?" he said, as he looked down. He blinked in surprise when he realized he was soaking wet. He looked up to see Kagome laughing uncontrollably with a hose in her hand.

"Oh Kami," she said through laughter, "You should have seen your face!"

Inuyasha growled as he picked up a bucket full of water, "Thought that was funny huh?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha shocked as she backed away from him, dropping the hose in the process. "Inuyasha, you better not do what I think your going to aaaahhhh!" she yelled, as she was drenched from head to toe.

Inuyasha smirked when he looked down at her shirt. His smirk was soon replaced with a frown.

Kagome scowled as she squeezed the water out of her hair but frowned when she saw Inuyasha staring at her shirt. She blushed when she followed his gaze. "You pervert! Thought I wasn't going to be wearing a bra didn't you!" she yelled angrily.

Inuyasha shrugged, "You can say that."

Kagome frowned, "I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Well you shouldn't have worn a white shirt."

"It's not like I planned on getting soaked and-hey stop it!" Kagome yelled, as she was sprayed with water from the hose Inuyasha now had in his hands.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oops sorry." he said, as he tried to act as innocently as she did.

Kagome turned around as though to run but was cut short when Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist dropping the hose and trapped her against the car. Kagome laughed as she tried to wiggle lose from his grasp.

"I suggest you don't do that." Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear. He leaned in and smelled her enticing scent as he pressed himself against her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome huffed, trying to avoid the fact that he was pressed of against her. "Get off me!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I lied when I said I just came her to give you back that damn sweater."

Kagome blushed, not ever having a guy this close to her before. Especially one she was fairly attracted to. "Y-You didn't?"

"No," he whispered enticingly, as he kissed the side of her neck. "I came to see you."

Kagome blushed, "I-Inuyasha I-" she was cut off as his lips captured hers. She tensed but soon relaxed as she sighed delightfully when his lips brushed against her. She moaned, giving into the kiss that she longed to share with him. She slowly brought her arms around his neck as his grip around her waist tightened. He kissed her with such tenderness that surprised her. Things were running through her mind telling her to stop but there was just one problem, she didn't want to.

Kagome gasped as they both pulled away, breathing for air.

"So," Kagome smiled shyly. "Does this mean that we're together?" Kagome questioned breathlessly.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha replied, nipping playfully at the highly sensitive skin beneath her ear.

Kagome smiled, "Then I guess that makes me your woman." Kagome giggled, as she suppressed the urge to shudder at the feel of his lips against her skin.

"Damn straight," he replied, smirking.

Kagome sighed as she then realized the consequences of their actions. "Um Inuyasha, what about my…" she frowned when Inuyasha wasn't listening, but looking towards the steps. "What's wrong."

Inuyasha frowned as he smelled a scent far of in the distance, "Shit, your mom's here."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around hastily, "Oh my goodness where!"

"Listening Kag, I'll call you later. I don't want to get you into anymore trouble than you already are."

"You can't, my mom practically banned me from the phone." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha smirked, "Then I'll see you on Tuesday." he said, as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Bye," she smiled, as she pulled away from the kiss. She watched Inuyasha grab his suit jacket and head the other way giving her one of his handsome smiles before leaving.

Kagome frowned, "He could've just told me the actual reason why he had to leave instead of making up an excuse."

"Well Kagome, I see you're almost done."

Kagome blinked in surprise when she turned around to see her mother walking towards her.

"M-Mom! What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned surprise at seeing her mother here so early.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Well there was so much traffic and then there was an accident on a main highway. So we decided to turn back. Your grandfather and Souta are waiting in the car. I just came up to get you, we decided to eat out."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. "So we're leaving now."

"Yes," she the older woman answered. She then frowned, as she looked her daughter up and down. "What happened to you, your soaking wet."

Kagome blushed, realizing she was wet and her shirt was practically now see through. "Uh…well you see that darn hose back fired." She lied, laughing nervously.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Well now hurry up and change, I don't want anyone else seeing you like this now do you?"

Kagome blushed, "Too late." Kagome muttered, as she started to feel the evening chill.

"Go up and get dressed and we'll meet you in the car." she said, as she walked back towards the shrine steps. "Don't forget to lock the doors." she yelled, before going down the steps.

Kagome frowned as she stared to put back all the buckets and stuff at the side of the house. She was wondering how Inuyasha knew her mom was coming. 'It was probably just a coincidence.'

She sighed as she remembered the kiss she had gave into. She had shared a few kisses with boys before, some down right embarrassing, and some somewhat romantic, but none had left her as breathless as Inuyasha's. She couldn't stop thinking about how warm she felt all over with the simplest touch he gave. She wasn't even sure what she was getting her self into.

She smiled as she headed back inside the house, of all the things that were going through her mind she was sure of one thing, she just couldn't wait till Tuesday.

That… and the fact that giving in never felt so good.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm done! With school starting, I know the only times I'll be able to type and update is on the weekends or Friday. Well there's Miroku for you, being his perverted self as usual. I hope this chapter answered any questions and maybe even brought up some knew ones. The next chapter unfortunately won't be long. It's not like it will be really short or anything, just not as long as the others unless I can think of other things to add.

**Review Replies**

**dont-shoot: **Gracias! As you can see, yeah, they do still get together. Thanks for the review; I just adore them!

**moovache: **So you didn't expect Kagome to be 17, I hope it surprised you! I'm also glad that you understand how it goes with the title. Wow really? My friend's older sister who is now in college went out with an older guy before and from what I hear, they're still dating. So sometimes these kinds of relationships do work out. Well thanks a lot for the review and I'm glad you like it!

**Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess: **I just love your reviews! They are full of your opinions and thoughts which I like reading! I thought it was cute too how they constantly couldn't stop thinking about each other. As you can see their bond is just starting, so things of course will get a little rocky, what relationship doesn't? Any who, I'm glad you thought it was funny and thank you for the review. Hope to get another from you!

**REDSILVERDRAGON3: **I can see why your somewhat disappointed but hey, they still got together! How much fun would it be if she were 18? There would be no hardships and in my opinion, comical or somewhat dramatic scenes such as the time she got caught by her mom when she almost kissed Inuyasha wouldn't be as surprising. If she were older, that part wouldn't have been as astonishing. Thanks a lot for the review and I'm glad you like it!

**NightMiko: **I'm happy you really love this story! Who was watching them you ask? Well some people may have already guessed it, while others don't have the slightest clue, but don't worry if you don't. It will be made picture clear on either the next chapter, or the one after. Thank you for the review!

**demonpriestess07: **Thanks for telling me you changed your penname, I would have probably mistook you for another reviewer. I'm so glad you love this story! I updated as soon as I could so I hope you enjoyed it!

**dragonleaf: **Really, it was that funny? I'm so glad you got a laugh out of it then! Don't worry I didn't tell anyone. **;-) **lol. I thought it was cute too! I think that chapter four is by far my fav. Thanks for the review and hope I get another from you!

**KISSMEiMYOURS: **Thanks a lot for the review! It meant a lot!

**Hitomi Daremo: **Really? Thanks! I love the restaurant scene too. Especially the part when Inu was saying that him and Kag were expecting a baby! Then there's Yuni, who could forget her! Thanks for the review and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it! And my feelings are the same, thank Kami those windows were tinted! **:-) **

**i'm just odd like that: **I think Yuni's cute too! Well yes and no to your question. Inuyasha was sort of worried about the fact that she's too young for him and underage. And yes, he was definitely freaked out that he was flirting with a teenager. And he's trying, or was, to steer clear of such things cause he's well known and famous, which you'll see just how much in the next chapter. But don't worry; the two of them will make it through though. I'm just gonna throw a few obstacles here and there **;-. **Any way I'm glad you like it and I'm hoping to see a review from you!

**oOna-ChanOo : **Wow I'm glad you liked it! I'm hope you think this chapter was good because I want you to review again! I'll keep updating, and you keep reviewing! Thanks for the review!

**Kagome M.K: **Thanks for the review!

**Luna4689: **Wow thanks! Glad you like it and thank you for the awesome review!

**aconstance: **Thanks for the compliment! Inu is actually 22 and as you now know Kag skipped a grade! Thanks for the review!

**Lyn: **Thank you for the review!

**starrchick101: **Yep, Kag skipped a grade! I'm glad you like this story and thanks!

**princesslali2148: **OMG thanks! I just love getting compliments like that! Well anyway, thanks for the review.

**bobalina: **Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**inuyashachick04: **I'm glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

**cyberdemon: **Yeah I know, that's because she skipped a grade. The girl's smart ain't she? Well thank you for the review and I'm happy you think it's a great story!

**Inu-chan65: **Wow thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter then!

**lilangelchick: **I'm delighted you enjoyed it and that you think it's cute! Thanks for the review!

**Mango: **Thanks! Appreciated the review!

**Anime-Lover-forever2007: **Thanks, I just loved your review! Now about your request, I'm can't make your character Sessy's wife because I already have someone else in mind. And I have way too many made up characters already and I haven't even mentioned some of the other Inuyasha characters. But here's a thought, if I have a spot for female character I think I might make up I may put her as Sakura. Not making any promises though cause I'm not sure if I'm going to actually need any others, but just in case, okay? Well thanks again and I hope to get a review from you!

A/N: I love getting new reviews and reviewers. Thanks to every one who took the time to review and I'm hoping many others will do so too. I'd like to also thank those of you put me on your favorites and alerts, I forgot to do so last chapter. Any way, I'm going to see if I can finish the next chapter to my other fic A Pirate's Life. Well don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts of this chapter. Did you like it? Did you think any particular parts of it were funny? Any favorite parts? Tell what you think, your thoughts are much appreciated and I just love reading them. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon! Much love and till next time!

Crystal Crest


End file.
